Does Ichigo Love Kisshu?
by MewMewTiger
Summary: This is a story about Kish and Ichigo. Ichigo thought Kish was an annoying, perverted alien until he saved her life! Ichigo has a strange feeling whenever Kish looks at her. Is it love?
1. He Will Protect Me!

Hello guys! It's MewMewTiger here and I've just finished writing my first chapter for my Ichigo and Kisshu story! This is my first story I've posted on fanfiction! I'm excited! Please leve some comments! I will be doing more chapters when I got come reviews! Well… I guess I'll shut up now and let you read my story! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. (sadly) :'(

Chapter 1: He Will Protect Me?

"Mint! Please can you finish off your tea quickly and get to work?" Pleaded Ichigo, wiping her brow.

"Mhmm…" Replied Mint, not really listening to anything Ichigo had to say.

It was another normal, stressful day at café mew mew. There were three more day until Valentine's Day which meant the café was extra busy, everyone wanted to try Keiichiro's new valentine cakes. Ichigo also had a date with Masaya on Valentine's Day; this made Ichigo happy and giggly whenever she thought about her date with Masaya. She only went out with him about three times and now he was asking her out on Valentine's Day? She was so happy! Maybe Masaya would tell her he loves her!

Pudding was bouncing around, doing amazing stunts and showing off to the customers, keeping them entertained, Lettuce was trying her best but still ended up breaking plates or tripping up. And of course, Mint was acting like a princess, ordering Ichigo around while drinking her tea in expensive china cups. Zakuro wasn't much of a help either, she was being rude to the customers and every so often she would join Mint and have a cup of tea with her.

This is so unfair! Thought Ichigo, It's like I'm the only one who is ever working hard round here! I mean, I know Lettuce and Pudding are both trying their best but they're always making mistakes, leaving me to sort it out.

The red head was exhausted! Well, of course she was, I mean, she had to work at a café, fight monsters and aliens, go to school and try and live the life of a normal girl, not to forget she also had the genes of a cat inside her! Of course she was tired! Who could blame her?

After a hard day of work, Ichigo finally headed home, everyone else had already left. "Bye Ryou, Bye Keiichiro!" Said Ichigo.

"Goodbye Ichigo, and thank you very much for your hard work, I'll treat you tomorrow to a slice of my new strawberry and chocolate cake!" promised Keiichiro in his usual kind, charming way. He made Ichigo feel a lot better, like she got something out of working so hard, he always made her feel better with his kind smile and politeness. "Thank you Keiichiro! I'll be looking forward to it!" replied Ichigo, brightly. "Make sure you get home safe!" said Keiichiro. "I will! Thanks again!" smiled the red head as she closed the door behind her. Keiichiro is such a gentleman! Thought Ichigo, but as for Ryou… He didn't even bother to thank me or even say bye! What an idiot! Ichigo frowned.

It was dark outside; Ichigo could hear owls hooting and the trees rustling. She had to admit, she did find it a bit scary, walking home by herself in the dark. It was also freezing; she shivered as she walked home, her teeth chattering. She was only wearing her maid outfit, with short sleeves and nothing to cover her legs.

"Hey! Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo could recognise that voice any day! She looked up and saw a black figure, the figure of Kisshu…

"What do you want Kisshu!" yelled Ichigo, angrily. She didn't want to talk to him! She just wanted to get out of the cold and go home!

"You're all alone Kitty? You must be lonely, don't worry, I'll keep you company."

Before Ichigo could say anything, Kisshu's lips were touching hers.

The red head pushed Kisshu away with all her mite.

"IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screamed Ichigo, she was really angry.

Kisshu laughed playfully, he thought it was kind of cute when Ichigo was angry. "Come on Ichigo, why be so aggressive?" asked Kisshu innocently, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You know very well why I'm aggressive to you!" Hissed Ichigo.

She walked away until Kish grabbed her arm

"Let go of me Kish!" yelled Ichigo, trying to pull his hand off of her arm

"Ichigo, I'll tell you why I'm really here, I didn't come here just to kiss you- I came here to tell you something important" said Kisshu, looking deep into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes, his playful, cheeky look suddenly went into a serious look.

"Wh- what is it Kish?" asked Ichigo, feeling curios,

"Ichigo, Pai had ordered me to capture you and bring you back to our ship, he has a plan. He has invented a torture room for you and the rest of them mew mews and trust me, it can kill you in seconds once you're in there. I know you probably think you can defeat him but I'm warning you. I'm not going to kidnap you, but just promise me that you'll be careful, I'll keep an eye on Pai to see what he's up to." Said Kisshu.

Why was Kisshu telling me this? Why is he looking out for me? Why isn't he helping Pai? Why won't he kidnap me? Why isn't he trying to kill me?

So many questions went through Ichigo's head.

"But Kisshu, why are you helping me?" asked Ichigo, looking up into Kish's bright gold eyes.

"Because…" Kish looked away from the red head and blushed "because I love you Ichigo and I do care what happens to you"

Ichigo's eyes opened wide and her cheeks went the colour of her hair. She knew he kissed her and stalked her a lot but she thought he was just a pervert, not that he actually _loved_ her!

She didn't know what to say, she just stood there, taking in everything he said.

"Um… so yeah... cya, Koneko-chan…" and with that, he teleported out of her sight, leaving Ichigo standing there by herself

Well, that was weird… thought Ichigo, still blushing. I still can't believe Kish is looking out for me…

Ichigo walked home still thinking about Pai coming to kill her and Kisshu being nice.

Kisshu teleported back to the ship as Pai came into the room- eagerly. He was expecting Kisshu with a helpless Ichigo in his arms.

"Yo Pai… I'm tired, I'll be in bed" Kish said, casually lying as he walked away

"Wait right there." Said Pai, as he grabbed Kish firmly by the arm

Kish pretended to yawn.

"Seriously Pai, let me sleep will you?"

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT HER?" Yelled Pai

"Hm?"

"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW. DEEP BLUE ORDERED US TO CAPTURE ICHIGO, WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT HER?" Screamed Pai, he gets mad when he hasn't completed tasks Deep Blue set him, he always done everything that Deep Blue told him to do, it was like he was a god. Pai was red with anger, he squeezed Kisshu's arm tighter.

"oh that, I must have forgot, sorry." Replied Kish, glaring at Pai

"YOU, YOU, FORGOT? KISH, DEEP BLUE HAD ORDERED THAT WE KILL THE MEW MEW'S ONE BY ONE, AND FIRST WE START WITH THAT CAT GIRL!

Kish was about to say something when Taruto walked in,

"What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, he was in his pyjamas and he was meant to be in bed, he woke up because of Pai's loud screaming.

Pai quickly let go of Kisshu's arm.

"Nothing Squirt, go back to bed, ok?" said Kisshu, kindly

"You're too loud, I can't sleep" replied Taruto, with his eyes half open

Kish glared at Pai, "you know Pai, I'm also tired, I'll go to bed and tuck Taruto in." he said, while coldly staring at Pai

Pai didn't say anything, he glared at Kisshu and walked away, he didn't want to fight in front of Taruto.

"Come on Squirt, let's go" Kisshu took his hand and they teleported into their bedroom.

"That idiot…" mumbled Pai

"He never does anything deep blue tells him to do… I guess I'll just have to capture Ichigo myself…"

Chapter 1 is finished! PHEW!

Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far! But just remember that chapter 2 will be even more exciting! (there will be some gradual romance going on in the next few chapters! xD )

Please leave some reviews as this is my first story I've published on fanfiction so tell me what you think!

I'll post chapter 2 when I have at least 5 reviews! ^w^

(I'm already working on chapter 2!)

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! Nya!


	2. The Capture

**Hello! MewMewTiger here again with Chapter 2!**

**I really hope you enjoy it! ^-^ The story will get more and more exciting! I already have a good plan for the whole layout of the story!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading! And all the kind reviews I'm getting! It really makes me happy to read them!**

**Kisshu: Hey! Get on with the story already! -_-**

**Me: -.- … just one more thing I have to say… I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. (if I did, Kisshu would be mine forever :D ) haha jk… xD**

**Kisshu: … you're weird… Anyway, enjoy the story! ^_^**

Chapter 2: The Capture

That night, Kisshu couldn't sleep.

I have to keep an eye on Pai, he could capture Ichigo whenever I'm not around, thought Kish as he tossed and turned in his bed.

He sighed and pulled the covers over his head. I should get some sleep, Pai probably won't try and kill Ichigo today…

He was about to close his eyes when there was a knock at his bedroom door. Kisshu groaned, he just got comfortable and now he had to get up and open the door. He climbed out of bed and walked to the door and opened it and there stood Taruto.

"Taruto? What's up?" asked Kisshu

"I can't sleep Kisshu" moaned Taruto

"Why? What's on your mind?"

Taruto blushed and looked at the floor

"Its…It's nothing…"

"I don't know how to help you then"

"fine… I need to ask you something…" Taruto Blushed again and looked away, hoping Kish couldn't see

"um… do you think I could… maybe see… a friend of mine?"

"and who is this _friend_ of yours?" asked Kisshu, he knew who it really was, he just wanted Taruto to say it

Taruto paused for a few seconds and looked up at Kish, he took a deep breath and finally said her name

"P-P- Pudding…"

"ooh! So you have a girlfriend now do you?" laughed Kish and nudged Taruto playfully.

Kisshu always joked around with Taruto and teased him about things, they were just like brothers.

"SH- SHUT UP!" yelled Taruto as he crossed his arms and blushed, still looking away

"Hey! I'm only kidding with you Squirt!" laughed Kisshu, rustling Taruto's hair,

"I think you could see Puddi-"Kisshu paused, he just remembered how he couldn't go down to earth because Pai was watching his every move.

"What is it?" asked Taruto- tugging his shirt

"Taruto… I'm not sure if we can go and see the mew mews, Pai is watching my every move and he will never let us see them, unless we try to attack them."

Taruto looked at the floor, he was sad that he couldn't see pudding without having to fight her.

"Look Squirt, I'll think about how we can see them again, go back to bed now, ok?" said Kisshu.

Taruto walked out and went to his bedroom.

Ichigo… Ichigo… I must protect you, I must see you… Ichigo…

Kish thought in his head as he went back to bed.

*Next Day*

-Briing Briingg- Went the Ichigo's alarm clock

Ichigo groaned as she rolled over, grabbed her alarm clock and looked at the time.

It was 8:50!

She fell out of bed and panicked.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" she screamed, as she ran to her wardrobe to get out her school uniform. She ran towards her Wardrobe so fast that she ended up falling into it.

She grabbed her uniform and as quick as lightning, she got dressed.

Ichigo looked in the mirror,

"My hair!" she cried as she reached out in a draw to get her ribbons out, she didn't even bother to brush her hair! She looked a mess but there was nothing else she could do.

Ichigo then ran into the bathroom, grabbed her tooth brush, and squeezed tooth paste onto it. So much came out that half of it fell down the plug hole.

As Ichigo brushed her teeth as fast as she could, she noticed the time- she had six minutes to get to school!

She ran downstairs and ran into the kitchen, she grabbed the toast that was laying on the table for her, shoved it in her mouth and RAN!

"Ichigo! Your father and I will be out till 9:00 tonight so let yourself in when you come home from school, there's plenty of food in the fridge!" Called Ichigo's mum

"Ok!…Ja-ne Mum, Ja-ne Dad!" yelled Ichigo, slamming the door behind her. (Ja-ne means bye or see you later in Japanese)

Ichigo sprinted down to school; there was no way she could make it on time! There were four minutes left and it takes Ichigo 10 minutes to get to school each day.

Ichigo jumped over bushes, ran in front of cars and barged into people as she dashed to school.

'Why am I always late? My teacher is gonna be so mad!' Thought Ichigo

She ran down the pavement, huffing and puffing, when something caught her eye.

There was an alleyway! It must be a short cut to get to school! She thought- beaming over at the alleyway on her right, without thinking, she sprinted down the alleyway.

Suddenly, her foot got caught on a lose paving stone and she fell onto the floor, scraping her knees on the rough ground

"Oowww!" she rubbed her knees and realised they were slightly bleeding.

"Looks like I caught you at just the right moment." Said a slightly familiar voice from behind her.

Ichigo looked round and there stood Pai.

She remembered what Kisshu had said to her last night…

"_Pai had ordered me to capture you and bring you back to our ship, he has a plan. He has invented a torture room for you and the rest of them mew mews and trust me, it can kill you in seconds once you're in there."_

"P-Pai!"

"yep, that's me, now let's just get things over with and let me kill you"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORA-"she didn't get to finish, Pai had snatched Ichigo's power pendant away from her and crushed it with his bare hands.

"oh dear, looks like you can't do anything now, too bad, you'll be dead in a few minutes." Laughed Pai

*back at the aliens spaceship*

"PAI! PAI! IM HUNGRY! HAVE YOU MADE ME BREAKFAST YET!" called Taruto

There was no answer.

"I hate it when he ignores me" mumbled Taruto

Maybe I should ask Kisshu, even though he can't cook he could bring me something already made… thought Taruto

"KISH! CAN I HAVE SOME FOOD?"

"GET IT YOURSELF OR ASK PAI TO GET YOU SOME!" yelled Kisshu from the other room

"PAI ISN'T ANSWERING! I THINK HE'S FIGHTING THE MEW MEWS!"

Suddenly Kish's heart skipped a beat, he must be after Ichigo! I have to protect her!

Kisshu teleported to Ichigo.

He saw Pai strangling Ichigo with his hands; Ichigo was struggling and was breathing heavily, and was getting breathless.

"PAI!" yelled Kisshu

"Kisshu, go back to the ship and keep an eye on Taruto! LEAVE THIS TO ME!"

"LET GO OF HER NOW!" bellowed Kisshu, taking out his dragon swords

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" shouted Pai

"…K-K-…Kisshu…" whispered Ichigo, gasping for breath

Kisshu walked towards Pai, his two dragon swords in his hands, pointing at him.

"Pai, LET GO OF HER NOW OR I'LL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO PUT THESE SWORDS RIGHT THROUGH YOU"

Pai squeezed Ichigo's throat tighter, she couldn't breathe and slowly she closed her eyes.

"ICHIGO!" screamed Kisshu

He slashed his swords through Pai's leg, he didn't kill him, but he left a deep wound…

Blood trickled down Pai's leg, his vision went blurry as he fell to the ground in pain. He let go of Ichigo who fell helplessly onto the ground

Kisshu felt so many emotions running through him, anger, sadness, loss.

He ran up to Ichigo, picking her up and checking to see if she could breathe. Her eyes were very slowly opening…

"Kisshu…" she whispered, holding his hand, "thank you… for… s-saving me"

Thank goodness she could talk! It was a good sign!

"Ichigo! Are you ok?"

"I'm… I'm fine…" she whispered again

Ichigo slowly sat up and opened her eyes a bit more- she was fine, just slightly in pain.

"Ichigo, I'm glad you're ok" replied Kish, he was about to hug her when Ichigo screamed,

"KISH LOOK OUT!"

It was too late, Pai had managed to crawl over to Kisshu, his swords had gone straight through Kisshu, Pai fell onto the floor again, and he was still in pain.

Kisshu was lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Both Pai and Kisshu were on the floor- helpless

"KISSHU!" screamed Ichigo at the top of her voice as she placed his head on her lap.

A river of tears ran down Ichigo's face, she felt like her heart was melting away and the walls were closing down on her.

"I'm so selfish…" cried Ichigo, "It's my entire fault, ALL MY FAULT!"

Kisshu's eyes were closed but he was still breathing. All Kisshu could hear was the faint sound of Ichigo's voice - crying.

There was a painful feeling in Ichigo's chest, why was she so sad that Kisshu had died? It's not like she even liked him. He tried to kill her loads of times but Ichigo still felt guilty and sad.

Ichigo carefully picked up Kisshu, first she tried carrying him in her arms but he was too heavy, so she carried him all the way home on her back, making sure he was ok.

After a long walk, carrying Kisshu on her back, she finally got home.

The red head was tired. Kisshu was very heavy for Ichigo to carry all the way home.

She gently put Kisshu on the floor, outside her house as she rummaged through her school bag to find her house keys.

"uh oh…" mumbled Ichigo, "My parents might still be at home, what are they gonna say if I bring an injured alien boy into our house…"

She remembered that before she left, her mum said…

"_Your father and I will be out till 9:00 tonight so let yourself in when you come home from school, there's plenty of food in the fridge"_

'hopefully they have already left, but if they haven't, what am I going to do?' thought Ichigo

She opened the door quietly and peeped inside, the lights were off, the TV was off and everything was silent.

They must have left!

Ichigo carefully picked up Kisshu again and took him upstairs into her room and laid him on her bed.

She was out of breath again, Kish was really heavy for her!

Ichigo looked at Kish, he was still bleeding and still wasn't moving, Ichigo's heart seemed to hurt even more.

"Kisshu…? Kish? Can you hear me?" said Ichigo, softly

She softly stroked his fringe out of his eyes, Kisshu slightly moves and slowly opens his eyes to see his true love right in front of him, smiling sweetly.

"Ichigo?" Kish looked around and saw a pink bedroom

'could this be… I'm actually inside her room? She's smiling at me! She isn't yelling at me or pushing me away? This must be a dream!' thought Kish, his eyes fixed to her pretty face.

"Ichigo? Am I dreaming?" he asked, still in a daze

"No silly! You're injured, and I'm going to look after you!" giggled Ichigo

**End of chapter 2!**

**Kish is inside Ichigo's house! WOOHOO!**

**The next chapter will have romance, arguments, and MAYBE it will include Taruto, but he might come in a later chapter… **

**Sorry I left this chapter on a cliff hanger but it was starting to get really long! Chapter 3 will be published very soon ^_^**

**(probably not the next chapter but very later on it will also include Masaya…) :O **


	3. Alien In The House!

**Hello! It's MewMewTiger with chapter 3!**

**Hope you enjoy! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Please leave a comment! It makes me happy to read them and it motivates me to keep writing loads more chapters for this story! ^o^**

Chapter 3: An alien in the house

"Y-your, you're looking after me?" asked Kish, still shocked at what was going on.

Ichigo nodded as she looked at the Kisshu's wound, it was bleeding a lot and it looked very deep.

Ichigo's room was pretty and pink, but also very messy! She had clothes lying everywhere, and random objects lying about… It took Kish a long time to get used to her room.

Suddenly, a perverted smile ran across Kisshu's face.

"WH-What is it?" asked Ichigo, feeling uneasy.

Kisshu paused for a second - his perverted smile was still on his face.

"I see you're panties!" laughed Kisshu, pointing to some pink underwear on the floor.

"PERVERT!" yelled Ichigo, moving away from him, as she quickly grabbed her underwear off of the floor and put it in the wash basket.

She was about to hit him, but she remembered that he was badly injured and she didn't want to make it worse.

"Kisshu! You're lucky that I'm even letting you stay in my house! DO NOT say perverted things like that!" yelled Ichigo, feeling really angry and embarrassed.

"It's not my fault you leave your panties on the floor, you should pick them up, it's impossible not to notice them" replied Kish, innocently.

This made Ichigo really angry! How dare he say such perverted things to her when she kindly let him into her own home and offered to look after him!

"Kisshu, you never change do you?" she sighed, wrapping bandaged round his arm and stomach.

'Kisshu is such an annoying idiot, why did I even bother taking him into my house?' thought Ichigo- glaring at Kish.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry"

Ichigo didn't say anything.

She finished putting the bandages on Kisshu when she remembered something.

"Kisshu… My parents are coming at 9:00 tonight and what am I going to say if they see you?" asked Ichigo, feeling nervous that her parents will see the alien boy lying in her bed.

"Just don't let them in your room" he replied

"I can't do that! It will get really suspicious!"

Suddenly a smiled beamed across her face as she thought of an idea.

"What if I say that you're a friend from school and your parents had to leave suddenly so someone had to look after you?"

"Yeah! Good idea Koneko-chan!" relied Kisshu, smiling happily.

Ichigo felt proud of herself for coming up with such a great plan. She glanced over at Kisshu.

Kisshu had big elf/alien ears and weird clothes… what would her parents think? But what mattered most were his ears.

"Um… Kisshu? What about your ears?"

"What about them?" asked Kish, wondering what Ichigo was worried about.

"Well, you have alien ears. What are we going to do?"

"I could wear a hat?" suggested Kish

"THAT'S IT! I'll get you a hat! Wait here"

Kish tried to sit up but it hurt and it was really painful.

Kisshu groaned as he sat up because he was in so much pain, he saw the bandages round his stomach and legs, blood was still leaking out.

Kisshu looked round Ichigo's pink room, it smelt like strawberries! Kish couldn't believe he was actually in her room, in her bed! It was like a dream!

Ichigo walked back in with a hat.

"This is Masaya's hat, he left it at my house by accident!" giggled Ichigo, she smelt Masaya's hat and blushed

Whenever Ichigo mentioned Masaya, Kisshu felt a cold shiver run down his spine, his heart seemed to sink down his chest and he tensed up, like he was ready for a fight.

"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO MA- MA- MAS… TO THAT FOOL!" Kish yelled, he couldn't even say Masaya's name.

"DO NOT CALL MASAYA A FOOL! PUT THIS ON NOW! YOU UNGREATFUL IDIOT!" shouted Ichigo

Kisshu sighed and obeyed, he didn't want to make Ichigo angry.

Kisshu leaned forward but his wound hurt and he fell back

"ooww! It hurts!" moaned Kish, clutching onto his stomach.

Ichigo sat next to him on the bed and put some fresh bandages round his stomach as the other ones were already stained with a lot of blood.

"Thank you Ichigo, for looking after me" said Kish, looking into her light brown eyes.

"Don't mention it" she replied, "Now put this hat on"

She put the hat on his head so his ears were hiding.

He actually looked like a human- a very cute human!

Ichigo would never tell Kisshu he looks cute!

"That's perfect!" Said Ichigo- smiling brightly "Now all we need to sort out is your clothes…"

"Seriously Ichigo, I don't know what's wrong with them…" replied Kish, looking down at his alien clothes.

"Kish, they're alien clothes, it would be more believable if you wear human clothes! I'm going to go to the mall down the road to buy you some, stay in bed- I'll be as fast as I can."

Kish closed his eyes and laid down in her pink bed which smelt like fresh strawberries and everything nice.

"Alright Ichigo, see you later"

"Ja-ne Kish! And don't even think about nosing through my stuff!" yelled Ichigo, closing the door behind her.

Ichigo walked fast down the street, she couldn't leave Kish alone for too long! Who knows what he'll get up to? Also, his wounds might get worse!

After a long walk, Ichigo finally arrived at the mall; she went to a clothes shop and ran upstairs to the guys section.

She saw rows of shirts, jeans, hoodies, tops, coats and shoes.

There was so much choice!

"Now… What clothes will suit Kish?" mumbled Ichigo, gazing up at the guys clothes.

"Ichigo?" said a voice from behind her.

She turned round.

"Oh! Ma- Masaya!"

"Why are you in the boys section?" he asked

"W-Well… Um, I'm… getting clothes for my cousin, it's his birthday soon!" laughed Ichigo, nervously

"Oh ok! So are you still coming to our date tomorrow?" asked Masaya

Ichigo froze- she forgot all about her date with Masaya! She was too busy looking after Kisshu!

"Y-Yeah! I'll be there!"

"Ok, I can't wait, cya Ichigo!"

"Bye Bye!"

'Phew! That was close!' thought Ichigo, 'he's always popping out of nowhere!'

The red head picked up a blue checked shirt, some jeans and a very cheap pair of trainers.

"This will look so cute on him!" said Ichigo as she blushed and smiled.

'Wait! What am I thinking? Why am I calling Kish cute?' thought Ichigo- hitting her head with her hand.

She walked up to the till and paid for the clothes with her own pocket money.

*Back at Ichigo's house*

Kisshu got up out of Ichigo's bed, his wounds didn't hurt as much. They only hurt if he touched them; he started looking round her room, and nosing through her things.

He heard Ichigo open the door and he quickly got back into her bed.

"Hi, Ichigo-chan!"

"Hello Kisshu, I got you some clothes!"

Ichigo laid out the clothes she bought on her bed.

"So, these are the clothes I bought you! Why don't you try them on now?"

"Ok, but Ichigo?"

"yeah?" replied Ichigo

" Why are you being nice to me?" asked Kish

"I- I- because… I don't know… because you saved my life" mumbled Ichigo "Anyway, just put these clothes on." She said- changing the subject.

Kisshu took his top off so he was shirtless.

"K-KISSHU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Ichigo, blushing

"I'm trying on these clothes like you said." Said Kisshu- innocently, but he had a cheeky smirk on his face

"You could've waited till I went out of the room…" sighed Ichigo

Ichigo walked out and closed the door behind her; she waited outside her room for Kisshu to change.

About five minutes later, Kish walked out; he was wearing human clothes, and not showing his ears! He looked just like a human!

Ichigo blushed; he looked really cute with human clothes!

"That's perfect Kish! You look just like a human!"

Kisshu sat back down on Ichigo's bed but his wounds on his stomach really hurt.

He saw Ichigo staring at him and blushing- he knew it was because he was wearing human clothes and she thought it looked good on him. He leaned forward and put his thumb on her chin. Ichigo looked up into Kisshu's bright gold eyes, and blushed.

"Kiss me." Said Kisshu- leaning forward.

Before Ichigo could say anything- Kisshu's lips were on hers.

'Wh- What is this feeling in my chest? Why am I enjoying this kiss? What am I thinking?' thought Ichigo, she moved her head away quickly, she couldn't kiss Kisshu! She was already going out with Masaya!

"IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" yelled Ichigo

"Oh come on…you know you liked it" laughed Kish.

"L-LIKED IT? KISSHU I HATE YOU!" screamed Ichigo

She pushed him hard and he fell onto her bed, Ichigo hurt Kisshu's wounds even more.

"Ooww!" moaned Kish- clutching onto his injured stomach.

Ichigo felt guilty- she didn't mean to hurt Kish!

"S- Sorry Kish!" apologized Ichigo- grabbing some fresh bandages.

The blood from Kisshu's wound was leaking out more and Kisshu groaned in pain.

Ichigo was about to put the fresh bandages round Kish when she realized she would have to undo the buttons on his shirt. She blushed and stood there, she wasn't sure what to do! It would be totally weird if she took off Kish's shirt but if she didn't, he would be in a lot of pain and the blood would leak out more… Ichigo saw the pain in Kisshu's eyes- it was all her fault for pushing him and hurting him.

Ichigo slowly undid the buttons on his new shirt and wrapped the bandages round his wound- her face was the colour of her hair.

When she finished putting the bandages round Kish, she sat on the bed beside him.

"Ichigo, why do you even bother to put bandages round me and help me?" asked Kisshu

"Because… your hurt" replied the red head- staring at the floor.

"I thought you said you hated me." Said Kisshu - slightly angrily.

Ichigo felt guilty, she had told him she hated him and she pushed him and made him in a lot of pain.

"…I…" before Ichigo could finish, her phone went off.

She picked up her phone; she could see Kisshu was still pissed off.

"Moshi Moshi? Oh! Masaya... I'm fine thanks!... yes, I'm still coming to our date tomorrow!" she paused and glanced over at Kisshu who looked angry- she shouldn't have said Masaya's name in front of him- she knew he hated him…

"Alright! Bye Bye!" Ichigo hung up the phone.

"Why do you like him?" asked Kisshu- turning round on her bed to face the window.

"B-Because I do!" she replied- getting angry that Kisshu was getting in the way of her and Masaya's love life.

"Who would love a weak fool like him?" yelled Kisshu

"DO NOT CALL HIM WEAK AND DO NOT CALL HIM A FOOL! THE REASON I LOVE HIM IS BECAUSE HE IS KIND AND CARING, HE'S GOOD LOOKING AND POPULAR!"

"Why! Why don't you love ME Ichigo? WHY? How could you love an idiot like him!" cried Kisshu

"Because… YOU'RE AN IDIOT AND I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I JUST WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!" screamed Ichigo.

When Kish heard these words his heart began to break, like something was pinching his throat and his heart at the same time. The words that Ichigo said were really strong and made a tear roll down his cheek.

Ichigo saw the tear on Kisshu's cheek. Suddenly she felt her heart sink down her chest, she never saw Kish cry before. Ichigo thought about what she had just said, and felt guilty. She couldn't stop herself from being mean to Kish.

Flash backs ran through Ichigo's mind.

The time when he said she was cute, the time when he saved her life when Pai was about to kill her, when he told her he loved her and meant the world to him.

How could she have been so mean?

Ichigo wanted to hug him and say sorry but instead she just ran out of the room as a tear ran down her face. She was crying because she made Kisshu cry, she was confused, sad and guilty.

Kisshu got out of bed and walked towards the window.

'Why? Why does she hate me? I know I've tried to kill her before, but I would never let her die… after I saved her life, told her I loved her… she still hates me. It looks like I'm just not wanted here…' thought Kish- gazing out the window.

Kisshu sneaked outside Ichigo's room- but he didn't know she was standing right outside it…

He saw Ichigo sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. She looked sad and her eyes were watery.

"Ichigo?"

"K-Kisshu?" Ichigo quickly looked up with her watery brown eyes to see the green haired boy looking down at her.


	4. I love Kisshu and Masaya!

**Hey guys!**

**It's chapter 4! ^_^**

**Please review! I would love to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew… T-T**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Nya!**

Chapter 4: I love Kisshu and Masaya!

"Ichigo… are you crying?" asked Kisshu. He was really shocked that Ichigo was crying, he hated seeing her cry…

"Kisshu, I'm sorry for what I said, I don't really mean these things when I say them. My mouth sometimes talks without me thinking. I'm sorry- I must have really upset you."

It was true. Ichigo did make Kish really upset.

Kisshu looked into Ichigo's light brown eyes- he could see that tears would roll down any minuet.

Kish sat on the floor next to her and gave the red head a warm, loving hug.

"I forgive you, Koneko- Chan." Whispered Kisshu

Ichigo's heart beat fast and a blush ran across her cheeks. Why was she getting so excited and shocked when Kisshu was hugging her? She never expected Kisshu to hug her in such a nice way. Normally he would force a kiss on her or pin her down to the floor while being on top of her. But this hug was different; it was warm, sweet and caring. Ichigo had an ache in her chest; she got the same ache whenever she looked at Kisshu or whenever he kissed her.

Was it love?

Ichigo slowly put her arms round Kisshu. She knew she shouldn't because she was going out with Masaya, but it was like her heart was controlling her body.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they quickly let go of each other. It couldn't be Ichigo's parents because it was only 5:00 and they wouldn't be back till 9:00. Ichigo got up and walked down stairs, she looked through the peep hole in her door and there stood Masaya.

"Oh crap! It's Masaya! Hide Kisshu! Don't let him see that you're wearing his hat!" yelled Ichigo.

Kisshu felt a shiver down his spine. Why did Masaya have to ruin the moment between him and Ichigo? But he obeyed and hid inside Ichigo's room.

The red head nervously opened the door.

"Hello Ichigo!" Said Masaya with a bright smile on his face

"H-Hello!" she replied "What brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd come and see you! It was cool that we saw each other at the shop today!"

Ichigo tried to put on a smile but her smile looked worried.

Masaya walked in and smiled.

'Why does Masaya always have to show up at the most awkward times?' thought Ichigo.

"Um, Masaya Do you want anything to eat?" asked Ichigo, politely

"No thanks" he replied

It went silent for a few minutes. Ichigo looked at Masaya. 'Damn! Masaya is so cute!' thought Ichigo, 'Just like Kisshu!' Ichigo froze- why did she think Kisshu was also cute? Ichigo wanted to slap herself in the face but then it would make her look like a weirdo in front of Masaya.

Suddenly Ichigo heard footsteps coming downstairs- she knew it must be Kish! She was about to run out and send him up to her room again but it was too late. He was already standing the door- glaring at Masaya.

"And… Who is this?" asked Masaya, glaring back at Kish.

"Um, er, this is Kish- he's a friend of mine, he's staying over f-for a bit" stammered Ichigo.

Masaya gave Kish a mean look as he said "Nice to meet you…"

Kisshu glared at him and tensed up but he didn't say anything.

Masaya knew Kish must've loved Ichigo too. And this meant WAR!

"So Ichigo, I can't wait till our DATE tomorrow." Said Masaya- trying to Make Kisshu jealous.

Masaya leaned forward and kissed Ichigo. This was the first time Masaya actually kissed Ichigo! Ichigo blushed and giggled. She couldn't believe he kissed her! She forgot all about Kish and his feelings and she started to go day dreamy and flustered.

When Kish saw this he grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled her close to his chest and held her tight.

"ICHIGO IS MINE!" yelled Kisshu as he hugged her even more tightly.

Ichigo blushed- these two hot boys were fighting over HER?

"Let her go." Masaya said firmly.

'Wait! What is Kisshu doing?' thought Ichigo 'I can't let Kisshu hug me in front of Masaya!'

Ichigo pushed Kisshu away.

"S-Sorry, he's kind of… over protective…" mumbled Ichigo.

Masaya grabbed her hand and hugged her. "If that green haired freak is giving you any trouble, just tell me, ok?"

Kisshu was about to walk towards him and hurt him but Ichigo could tell what he was going to do and quickly stopped him.

"Shut it, tree hugger." Hissed Kish- his fists tensed up.

Ichigo was about to slap him but instead she yelled at him.

"KISH! HOW DARE YOU! GET LOST AND GO UPSTAIRS!" she yelled.

"Um… so yeah, Masaya, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ichigo waved- she wanted him to go so she could have a word with Kisshu.

Masaya looked confused, why was she saying bye? He only just came…

"Ok, bye Ichigo" He kissed Ichigo on the cheek and walked out.

'At least he didn't notice that Kish was wearing his hat…' thought Ichigo

"AND REMEMBER, STAY AWAY FROM ICHIGO! SHE'S MINE!" Yelled Kisshu watching him walk out the door.

Ichigo quickly grabbed Kish and put her hand over his mouth so he couldn't say anything else. Ichigo laughed nervously like it was just a joke and waved to Masaya as she quickly slammed the door.

"KISSHU!" yelled Ichigo

Kisshu knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble, it was scary when Ichigo yelled at him.

"Kish! Idiot! Why did you say that?"

"Did you see the way he looked at me? Did you hear what he said? He was the one who started it!" replied Kisshu. He wanted to murder Masaya.

Ichigo knew that it was true that Masaya did start it but she was still angry. She sighed and walked towards him.

Ichigo glared at Kisshu and pretended to ignore him

Kisshu was shocked, he thought she would've yelled at him or push him or kick him out of her house.

"I'm sorry Ichigo" Replied Kisshu, "I'm sorry, but sometimes, I just can't help it, he gets me really angry…"

Ichigo didn't say anything.

"I'm having a bath, stay here and don't go through my stuff." Said Ichigo, walked out of her room.

Kisshu was confused, she completely changed the subject and didn't yell at him or push him.

Ichigo walked into the bathroom and made sure the door was fully locked (in case Kisshu walked in.) she ran some hot water and was happy that no one was there to disturb her.

When Ichigo got into the bath she closed her eyes. It was nice to get away from all her troubles- and away from Kisshu! It gave her time to think.

It gave her time to think about what she would say when her parents come home, what to do with Kisshu, and why she always has an aching feeling in the chest when he looks at her with his amazing gold eyes.

She was in the bath for 45 minutes when she heard Kisshu call her from outside the door and asked when she's getting out because he was bored by himself.

Ichigo sighed and got out of the bath and put her pink pyjamas on. She walked out the door and saw Kisshu waiting outside.

Ichigo giggled, she found it funny that Kisshu waited outside for 45 minutes until she came out.

"Koneko-chan! You're finally finished!" Smiled Kisshu- He seemed happy to see her again.

"Yep" she laughed, trying to find her hair dryer.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Uh oh… Kisshu! Act normal! Be nice and… wait here!" said Ichigo- panicking.

Ichigo ran downstairs and slowly opened the door.

"Hello Honey!" said Ichigo's mum

Kisshu was upstairs but he was peeping down to see Ichigo's parents, Ichigo's mum had red hair brown eyes and was very pretty, just like Ichigo!

"Hello Ichigo! What have you been up to?" said Ichigo's dad

Ichigo panicked as she tried to think of reasonable explanation for bringing an injured boy home.

"W-Well… about that, um, I bought a friend over, his parents h-had to quickly leave for a funeral overseas and we were the only other p-place he could stay at…" stammered Ichigo

"wait a minute… DID YOU SAY "HIS" AND "HE"? IT'S A BOY? YOU BOUGHT A BOY HOME?" screamed her dad

"Now, now calm down honey!" said Ichigo's mum- trying to comfort him.

"W-well, yeah, he is a boy… so what?" mumbled Ichigo

"oh god… don't tell me it's Masaya…" replied her dad. Ichigo's dad didn't like Masaya at all. He hates it when boys go near his "baby girl".

"no dad, it's not Masaya…" sighed Ichigo

"He's not a new boyfriend is he?"

"No!" snapped Ichigo

'Well, I guess it's ok if she has a boy over, seen as she's already going out with Masaya.' Thought Ichigo's dad.

"Well Ichigo, bring him here so we can meet him" smiled he mum

Ichigo went upstairs and took Kisshu downstairs.

"Um, here he is" mumbled Ichigo.

"Hello! What's your name?" asked Ichigo's mum- chirpily

"My name is Kisshu but you can call me Kish" he said- casually

"Nice to meet you Kish." Replied Ichigo's mum.

After Kisshu, Ichigo and her parents had a long talk about why Kish had to stay and the reason was that Kisshu's parents had to suddenly leave suddenly and will be away for a long time.

After a very LONG talk, they finally settled things and agreed that Kisshu could stay here for as long as he needed to and he would be sleeping in the guest bedroom.

It was Ichigo's mum who made Kisshu feel very at home, she was always willing to have guests as she was a very caring and kind person. Ichigo's dad was still slightly unsure about having a boy over but seen as it wasn't Masaya he was ok with it.

"Now Missy, get into bed and show Kish into the guest bedroom" said Ichigo's mum.

Ichigo nodded and took Kish upstairs and showed him the room he would be sleeping in.

"So, Kisshu… this is where you will be sleeping" said Ichigo- pointing to the bed with a purple duvet.

"AWESOME!" yelled Kish as he flumped down onto it, he groaned slightly as he hurt his wound on his leg and stomach and his wound on his leg slightly opened more.

"Damn! I keep forgetting about my wounds!" moaned Kisshu- clutching onto his leg.

"Don't worry, look, take this, it's pain killers." Ichigo took out a pack of painkillers from the cupboard and handed it to him.

"Thank you Ichigo." He replied

Ichigo walked out and went into her bedroom and lay down on her pink bed. There were a few blood stains on

'I don't even know what to do now… what am I going to say to Ryou? What if my parents find out he's an alien?' thought Ichigo as he tossed and turned in her bed.


	5. Stuck For Words

**Hey everyone! In chapter 3, Ichigo was going to school when Kisshu was hurt and she brought him home… let's just say that her school didn't notice that she wasn't there! ^^"**

**I hope you like the story so far… please tell me if you think it's going good or bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew (It would be awesome if I did!) :D**

Chapter 5: Stuck for words

Ichigo's alarm went off and she rolled over and turned it off.

She sighed and got up.

"Wait! It's Saturday today! No school!" cheered Ichigo as she rubbed her eyes.

Ichigo just remembered that Kish was in the other room. She slowly walked out to see if his wounds were better or if he was still sleeping. Ichigo slowly opened the door of the guest bedroom, and creped in.

Kisshu was still sleeping peacefully.

Ichigo blushed- she thought he looked really cute when he was sleeping! He looked harmless and innocent. The red head smiled and watched him sleep for a while. Ichigo moved his fringe out of his eyes and touched his soft skin.

"Kish" she said softly

Kisshu was still asleep and didn't move.

"Kish… time to get up" She said again- shaking him gently

Kisshu slowly opened his bright gold eyes. Ichigo blushed, his eyes were amazing! They were the most beautiful eyes she had her seen in her life! They were bright and shimmering, just like real, pure gold! In fact his whole face was amazing! His flawless light skin and the way his hair fell perfectly round his face and just too cute for Ichigo to handle! Why didn't she notice Kisshu's cuteness before? Maybe it was because she considered him as an enemy before…

Ichigo's heart beat faster and faster and her fluffy black cat ears appeared!

"Nya!" Ichigo put her hands over her ears in embarrassment.

"Morning Koneko-chan!" said Kisshu.

He saw Ichigo's blushing, trying to hide her cat ears and he laughed.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush… but you're even cuter when you're cat ears appear"

Ichigo blushed even more!

"K-Kisshu, stop, I need to get rid of them…" Said Ichigo. It was Kisshu who made her cat ears appear in the first place.

"Leave them out! They're cute." Laughed Kisshu as he felt her cat ears. This made Ichigo's heart beat even more! 'Why am I blushing all the time? Especially when I'm with Kisshu! It's like when me and Masaya first met, I couldn't stop blushing!' thought Ichigo 'am I in love with… Kisshu?' Ichigo hit herself on the head. Of course she couldn't be in love with Kisshu!

"Koneko- chan! Koneko- chan! My Koneko- chan!" sang Kisshu as he hugged Ichigo tightly, he couldn't help it- she looked too cute! It was like she was his big cute teddy bear!

"Kisshu! That's not helping to get rid of them!" she hissed as she pushed him away from her. She liked being hugged by Kisshu but she didn't want Kisshu to find out that she thinks he's cute.

"Oh… sorry" he laughed

Kisshu got out of bed and was about to walk out when Ichigo shrieked and blushed.

Kisshu only had some boxers and this made Ichigo's face go as red as her hair!

"Ichigo, your face is really red, are you sick or something?" asked Kisshu. He didn't know why Ichigo was shrieking and blushing.

"K-Kisshu, just look at w-what you're wearing…" said Ichigo

Kisshu looked down and finally realised why Ichigo was getting so flustered. Kisshu laughed.

"Calm down Koneko-chan! There's nothing wrong with wearing boxers you know" laughed Kish

Ichigo rolled her eyes but was still blushing. She walked out, the only way she could get rid of them was to get away from Kisshu and just be calm. Ichigo went into her bedroom and looked in the mirror. Her cat ears were still there.

Ichigo sighed and closed the door to get dressed.

After Ichigo had changed into a pink t-shirt, and a grey skirt, she looked in the mirror and her cat ears were finally gone!

The red head walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to see her mum talking on the phone,

"His name is Kisshu, but it's Kish for short, yes… I think he's from another country." Said Ichigo's mum to the person on the other side of the phone.

'WHAT? Why is my mum talking about Kisshu to someone on the phone?' thought Ichigo as she walked over to her and tugged her sleeve.

"Mum?"

"Sshh Ichigo I'm on the phone" She whispered, "Yes, ok, so he'll be starting on Monday? Ok, thank you very much!"

"WHAT? HE'LL BE STARTING WHAT ON MONDAY?" yelled Ichigo- trying to grab the phone.

"Ichigo! Be quiet!" replied her mum, "Yes, sorry about that, so is everything settled?... good, ok bye bye!"

Ichigo's mum hung up.

"Ichigo, you don't have to be so loud when I'm on the phone!" she yelled

"Mum! What will Kish be starting on Monday?"

"Kish will be going to your school on Monday!"

"WHAT!" screamed Ichigo, "MUM! HE DOESN'T NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S GOING TO BE A TOTAL NIGHTMARE IF HE COMES!"

"Ichigo, Kish is a very nice boy, all you need to do is walk him to school and look after him and help him make new friends" said Ichigo's mum as she was making breakfast.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT IN SENDING HIM TO SCHOOL WHEN HE'S ONLY STAYING FOR A BIT?"

"I'm sure he will be staying for more than just a bit, any anyway, the council needs him to go to school." Replied Ichigo's mum, "Maybe Kish and Masaya could be friends!"

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, of course! Masaya will be there! Who knows what Kish would do to him! Ichigo felt dizzy and sick she walked upstairs and lay on her bed.

Kisshu walked into her room.

"Koneko- chan, my wounds feel a lot better"

Ichigo ignored him and turned round

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Kisshu

"Kisshu! You're coming to my school! This is terrible!" cried Ichigo as she sank her head into her pillow

"I'm coming to your school?"

Kisshu never went to a human school before, he used to go to a school on his planet and he was a big trouble maker! He then had to leave school early so he could help get his people get back on earth.

"YAY! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" cheered Kisshu.

"IDIOT! This is no time to be celebrating!" yelled Ichigo "Kisshu I'm going to have to teach you everything there is about human school."

"Sure!" Kisshu jumped on her bed beside her with a big smile on his face, he seemed very excited. He made his wounds hurt even more when he sat on the bed.

"R-right… anyway, let me tell you what you can and can't do at school…" said Ichigo

"Number one, NEVER tell anyone you're an alien. Number two, DO NOT kill anyone. Number three. Behave yourself. Number four, DO NOT act perverted. Number five; NEVER take out your dragon swords. But most important of all, BE NICE to Masaya"

"Um, I think I can do that, but the last one will be difficult…" said Kisshu

"YOU BETTER BE NICE TO MASAYA OR THERE WILL BE TROUBLE!" yelled Ichigo

Kisshu just laughed and Ichigo's phone went off.

"Moshi Moshi?...Ryou?... Oh damn! I forgot to come to the café!... yes… ok!... jheeze calm down Ryou!... yes, alright, I'm coming"

Ichigo hung up the phone.

"Kish, I gotta go to the café, stay here and don't get into any trouble" she said as she ran out of the door.

Kish was left there on his own- sitting on Ichigo's bed.

-At Café Mew Mew-

"Ichigo onee-chan is late na no da!" cried pudding as she juggled plates in her hands

"I'm sorry everyone!" said Ichigo, who was still out of breath from running.

"Ichigo you baka, you're late again!" yelled Mint, while drinking her cup of tea

Ichigo glanced over at Mint who was relaxing.

"Well, it's not like your even helping so don't get mad at me!" yelled Ichigo.

The blonde hair, blue eyed boy walked in and glared at the red head

"YOU'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE!" screamed Ryou

"Oh shut up and leave me alone! I'm having enough trouble as it is!" replied Ichigo as she went to get changed into her waitress uniform.

Everyone was wondering what was wrong with Ichigo; normally she was such a happy, bright girl.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" asked Lettuce, trying her best to comfort her friend.

"I'm fine- I'm just tired that's all"

'Lettuce is so kind, she's the only one who doesn't get angry at me for being late' thought Ichigo

They both walked into the kitchen to collect the orders.

Ichigo was in a daze, she wanted to tell Ryou and the rest of the mew mews that Kish was staying at her house but she knew that they would just go mental.

Pudding was uni cycling while carrying cups and plates and nearly crashed into Lettuce who fell flat onto her face and smashed the cups she was carrying. Pudding back flipped off of her unicycle and helped Lettuce up, "Pudding is very sorry! Na no da"

Zakuro was holding a plate with a chocolate cake on it and gave it to one of the customers.

"Um… I ordered cheese cake…" said the customer

Zakuro gave her the death look.

"Take it or leave it." Zakuro said, firmly.

The customer put her head down and ate the chocolate cake sheepishly; she thought Zakuro was quite a scary waitress.

'I just don't know what to do anymore, this is getting too weird, first Kish saves my life, then I take him home and look after him, then I start to get weird feelings in my chest when I look at him, and now he's coming to my school?' thought Ichigo, she was in a daze and was about to walk into the wall when Ryou pulled her back.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" whispered Ryou, as he dragged Ichigo into the kitchen.

"N-nothing"

Ichigo pushed Ryou away and was about to walk back out again when ryou pulled her back.

"Ichigo, I know there's something fishy going on, we can't sense your power pendant anymore, where is it?"

Pai broke it when he was about to kill me then Kish came and saved me and he got badly injured and I took him home, but I can't tell him that…' thought Ichigo

"I, I, dropped it and it broke" lied Ichigo

"Clumsy idiot…" murmured Ryou

"WHAT WAS THAT?" screamed Ichigo, she pushed him away

Ryou sighed and crossed his arms

"Ok, I'm going to give you a new one but you can never break it again, remember Ichigo, you're the leader of the Mew team. Be careful next time" said Ryou

"I promise it won't happen again" replied Ichigo

Ryou took her hand and they walked upstairs to get a new power pendant for Ichigo

****At Ichigo's house****

It was getting very late and it was dark outside.

Kisshu checked to see if his wounds were better. They still hurt a lot if he touched them but he was able to walk now. Kish looked through Ichigo's drawers because he was very bored by himself. The alien saw Ichigo's underwear drawer and looked through it. He couldn't help it, he was a pervert but it wasn't his fault! After Kisshu was done nosing through Ichigo's stuff, he quickly stood up which made the wounds on his stomach hurt a lot. They started to bleed and he clutched onto his stomach in pain. It felt like something very sharp was inside his wound, he groaned with pain, he just wanted his wounds to be better.

About one hour later Ichigo finally came home to see Kisshu in a lot of pain. She nursed him and made sure he wasn't in any more pain.

"It's a shame, you were a lot better this morning, but you just had to be stupid and re-open it" sighed Ichigo

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" said Kish- angrily

Ichigo's mum walked in and saw Kish and Ichigo

"Um, time for bed Ichigo" she said

"Alright mum"

Ichigo blushed, her mum might have thought there was something going on between her and Kish seen as they were both sitting on the bed and talking.

Ichigo's mum quickly shut the door and Kisshu went into his room and lay down in his bed.

'Tomorrow… Kish will be starting school…" mumbled Ichigo as she lay down in her pink bed and gazed outside her window at the beautiful stars.


	6. Alien and Cat, at school

**Howdy! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please please review! I'd appreciate it very much :3 **

**Kisshu: MewMewTiger doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, otherwise she'd make me and Ichigo be together 3**

_**WARNING: This is a very long chapter!**_

It was Monday morning. Ichigo slowly got out of bed and opened her curtains. It was a beautiful day outside, the sky was a clear blue with a very slight breeze, and the tree outside her window had beautiful pink blossom on, and tomorrow was Valentine's Day which meant she'd be going on a date with Masaya!

Ichigo thought it would be a great day until she remembered something… Kisshu was coming to school with her.

'This is going to be an absolute disaster" mumbled Ichigo as she got out of bed

Ichigo got ready for school when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

She slowly opened it and there stood her mum and Kish. Kish was wearing a school uniform! He looked VERY cute in it! Ichigo blushed and she looked at the floor. "Good morning Ichigo! I got Kish his school uniform! And the school said they will be happy to have a new student!" said Ichigo's mum.

Kish looked exactly like a human school boy! (A very cute school boy!) It was very convincing!

"But mum… Kisshu's not staying here forever so he doesn't exactly need to come to school…" mumbled Ichigo, but Ichigo's mum didn't hear most of it.

"Now come downstairs both of you, I made you some breakfast."

Ichigo and Kish both slowly followed her downstairs; Ichigo's mum had made them toast with strawberry jam.

Kish looked at the peculiar food for a while; he wasn't used to human food. After about 5 minutes of staring at it he finally took his first bite, and he liked it! "Mmmm!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like it Kish" laughed Ichigo's mum

Ichigo looked at the time, if they didn't leave now they would be late!

"We gotta leave now! Ja-ne mum!"

Ichigo picked up her school bag, grabbed Kish's hand and ran out of the door.

Kish was happy that Ichigo held his hand! Even if it was just for a few seconds. Every time she touched him he felt an amazing feeling. They walked in silence until Kish said something.

"Ichigo, why don't I just teleport you to your school?"

"No Kish! I told you already. You can't teleport anywhere in front of people, besides were going to be on time.

Ichigo kept thinking about Masaya and Kish and how they would react to each other. Ichigo had butterflies in her stomach and she was even more nervous than Kish was!

They arrived at the school. Kish gazed up at the tall modern building with loads of teenagers outside. Kish suddenly felt nervous, what if he got lost?

"MOE! MIWA! OVER HERE!" yelled Ichigo, frantically waving her arms so her two best friends could see her.

Ichigo ran over to them and Kish trailed behind, still looking at the floor.

"Hey Ichigo!" they said in unison

"Who's this?" asked Miwa, she blushed as she looked into Kish's eyes

"His name is Kish and he'll be going to this school for a bit…" replied Ichigo- taking a glance at Kish

"WAAH! COOL!" Miwa grabbed Kisshu's hands and held them close to her heart and blushed.

"I hope you like it at this school!" she said, still blushing

Ichigo had an angry feeling in her chest, like she didn't want any other girls to touch Kish. But why? It wasn't as if she liked him… was it?

Kish quickly pulled his hands away from the strange girl and took a few steps back.

Who is this weird girl? And what is she doing? Thought Kish

"He's shy! How cute!" Moe beamed a smile at Kish

Now Moe thought Kish was cute as well? This was getting too weird and Ichigo felt a jealous feeling in her chest. She was getting confused, did she love Kish? She kept telling herself she didn't but she wasn't sure anymore. Masaya was the only one for her… right?

Ichigo was nervous. What would happen when he sees Masaya? He might even take out his dragon swords!

The bell rang and Ichigo walked into the school building – pretending she had no idea who Kish was.

Kisshu got a lot of looks from girls; they all seemed to be head over heels over Kish! Ichigo was getting sick of all the girls going crazy about him and ran to her class, Kish tried to keep up while avoiding all the strange people.

Ichigo felt really jealous. She didn't want any other girls to talk to him or go near him. But why? The red head ran down the corridor as fast as she could – trying to lose Kish. He tried to keep up but girls kept getting in his way and before he knew it, Ichigo was out of sight.

"Where did she go?" hissed Kisshu as he ran down the corridor- pushing everyone as he sprinted past.

It had been five minutes and everyone else was in class. Kish was still looking for the class that Ichigo went in. "This sucks!" mumbled Kish as he kicked the wall. He sat on the stairs at the end of the hallway. He thought about a lot of things, but the thing he thought about the most was Taruto and Pai. What would they think of him now? He betrayed them and injured Pai, he promised Taruto that he'd take him to see Pudding. Suddenly Kish felt a rush of guilt run through his body. He missed home. He wanted to see Taruto and play around and joke around with him. And he wanted to see Pai. He wanted to say sorry- what was he thinking when he hurt him? Pai was just like an older brother; he adopted Kish and looked after him when Kisshu's parents died. But when Pai was attacking Ichigo, Kish felt like he needed to save her, was Kish really that in love with Ichigo?

Kisshu was about to get up and walk around the school some more when a teacher walked past.

"Oh hello! You must be our new student!" said the teacher with a warm smile on his face.

The teacher had dark brown, scruffy hair, with a shirt and a blue tie. He was holding a lot of papers and folders.

"Yes, I am." Replied Kish – standing up slowly so his wounds wouldn't hurt.

"Ah, follow me then" said the teacher

Kish followed the kind teacher into a classroom, they both walked in and Kish saw Ichigo sitting at the back. She looked up at Kish and then quickly looked away, she looked angry and depressed.

"Now class, settle down, this is our new student, can you please introduce yourself?" said the teacher

"Er… my name's Kish…"

"HE'S SO CUTE!" "COME SIT NEXT TO ME!" "NO SIT HERE!" "WHAT A CUTIE!" "HE'S SO COOL!" screamed all the girls in the class except Ichigo. They were all blushing and swooning over him.

Kish ignored them and looked around the classroom. He sat in a seat in front of Ichigo. He was beside a window with a nice view.

The teacher started talking and Kish wasn't listening at all. All he could think about was home. He wanted to see Taruto and Pai. Although he did like staying with Ichigo because it meant he could be with her every day. Kish sighed and leaned back on his seat and put his feet up on the table. All the girls were still staring at him and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Kish, can you take your feet off the table." Said the teacher as he glanced over at Kisshu

Kish rolled his eyes and took his feet off of the table.

"And enough with the attitude" said the teacher

"HOW COOL!" screamed the girls

"Now be quiet girls!" yelled the teacher

Ichigo sighed; this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Kisshu was fitting in well with the girls but his behaviour wasn't good. She just wanted to get rid of Kish, he was messing everything up for her.

Ichigo kicked Kish's seat and he looked round

"hey!" snapped Kish

"Kish! Please be quiet or I'll send you out!" yelled the teacher

Kish had enough of school. He didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to be on earth, and he wanted to go home.

"Send me out then! See if I care!" hissed Kish.

He stood up violently but it made his wound hurt a lot. He clutched onto his stomach.

"THAT'S IT YOUNG MAN. GET OUT!" shouted the teacher

Kish walked out the classroom but still clutched onto his stomach. He slammed the door behind him.

Kish sat on the floor, clutching onto his stomach, it really hurt and he hated it. He could feel blood still leaking out. Kish moaned in pain.

'It looks like his wounds are re-opening again' thought Ichigo, 'it was kind of my fault he got sent out, maybe I should go out there…'

"Sensei!" said Ichigo as she stood up from her seat, "it was my fault Kish got sent out, I kicked him"

The teacher sighed. "Just get out Ichigo Momomiya."

Ichigo walked out and saw Kish sitting on the floor in pain.

"Kish, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, a-are you ok?"

Kish didn't say anything; it was too painful to talk. Ichigo didn't know how to help him; she had no tablets or bandages.

"Kish, just breathe, breathe a lot!" said Ichigo

She sat next to him and put her arm around him to comfort him from the pain.

Kisshu breathed a lot but it didn't help that much. He still clutched onto his stomach and closed his eyes; he rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo could tell by his face that he was in a lot of pain. "It's ok Kish, you're going to be fine" whispered Ichigo

Suddenly Ichigo saw Masaya walk down the corridor towards them, she was doomed.

"Hello Ichigo, um, what is he doing here?" asked Masaya as he looked at Ichigo and Kish sitting on the floor

"M-Masaya! Um, he's going to be a student here for a bit…" said Ichigo

Kish was annoyed that Masaya was here it made him feel even worse.

Masaya pulled Ichigo up by her arm. It made Kish fall to the floor and hit his head because he was resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"K-Kish!" said Ichigo as she kneeled back down to see if Kish was ok.

'I really want to kick that gay tree hugger's head off' thought Kish, but he was too weak to do anything.

Kish was now helplessly on the floor, his stomach hurt like hell and now he banged his head, could things get any worse?

"M-Masaya, that, um, that wasn't… nice of you" said Ichigo.

'Wait! What am I saying? I'm getting angry at Masaya?' thought Ichigo

Masaya paused and glanced over at Kisshu and back at Ichigo again.

"Um… sorry Ichigo, I guess, I'll be off then…" Said Masaya, he glared at Kish and walked away.

Ichigo carefully lifted Kish's head up and placed it on her lap, "Kish, Kish, are you ok?" he looked up at her with his golden eyes,

"Please Ichigo, please let me at least punch Masaya…" whispered Kish

"NO!" snapped Ichigo, "Just don't think about him. Anyway, are you ok?"

Kish slowly sat up and leaned against the wall, "I think so" he whispered

They both sat outside the classroom on the floor it was silent and Kish's wounds didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Kitten, I think my wounds are better" said Kisshu- breaking the silence

Ichigo rolled her eyes at the new nickname he had for her, "alright Kish, now we just have to wait outside until the teacher comes out"

They both leaned against the wall and for about 5 minutes until the teacher came out.

"You both know why I sent you out, don't you?" said the teacher- crossing his arms

"yes sensei" they replied

"Kish, this is your first day at this school so I will let you go, but I don't want you disturbing my class or using any attitude anymore" he said firmly

"Yes sensei" replied Kish- looking at the floor like a 5 year old getting told off.

"Ichigo Momomiya, was kicking him an accident or did you do it on purpose?"

"it was an accident sensei" she replied

"Ok, I'm going to let you both go but I don't want you disturbing my class again."

"Yes sensei" they said in unison

The bell rang and Ichigo walked away and Kish followed her, they had four more lessons left.

The day was stressful for Ichigo but Kisshu wasn't as stressed anymore as the day went on, he acted like a 5 year old sometimes but that made him funny and more popular. Sometimes he flirted with the girls but he didn't love them, he only loved Ichigo and he flirted with her the most but she ignored him all the time. Kish even started to make some friends, Ichigo was surprised how well he fitted in and how popular he was. Not only did he look like a human teenage boy, he acted like one too.

The School finished Ichigo headed for the school gait and waited for Kish; he came sprinting over to Ichigo with a herd of girls running after him.

"Ichigo help me!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand and sprinted out of the school, he was running way too fast for Ichigo and she ended up being dragged behind, "Kish! Slow down! Please!" she begged, Kish slowed down a little but the girls were still following him. Kish started to float and he was about to fly away until Ichigo yanked him down. "What do you think you're doing?" she screamed, "argh! Sorry!" he replied.

Kish and Ichigo ran as fast as they could and eventually they lost the crazy, love sick girls. They both walked into the house, Ichigo was still huffing and puffing.

"sorry for dragging you Kitten" said Kisshu

Ichigo didn't say anything, she was too out of breathe to talk.

No one was at home, her parents weren't around, they had left a note on the table for Ichigo to read, it said:

_Hello Ichigo,_

_Your father and I are going out tonight. We probably won't be back until very late. Look after Kish and make sure you're both in bed by 10:00. There are some ready-made meals in the kitchen, if you need to talk to us, my mobile number is: 0771234567._

_Love Mum xxxx_

Ichigo sighed and threw her school bag on the floor. "Ok Kish we have the house to ourselves tonight…"

**Hehe! What mischief is Kisshu going to get up to? I'll update very soon :3**

**Review please! **


	7. Two Alone At Home

**CHAPTER 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Last time:**

**Ichigo sighed and threw her school bag on the floor. "Ok Kish we have the house to ourselves tonight…"**

Chapter 7: two alone at home

Kish flew up and done a back flip in mid-air. "This is great! We can have so much fun!" he cheered

He threw his hat off so his alien ears sprang out. Ichigo was quite happy to see him look more like himself again.

"No Kish, I have homework to do, and so do you!"

Kisshu pouted and crossed his legs, still floating in mid-air. "But kitten… that's boring" he moaned

"I know Kish, but we have to do it, you don't want detention do you?" replied Ichigo

Kish sat on top of a high shelf in the living room.

"Kisshu! Get off of there!" yelled Ichigo

Kish jumped off and accidently knocked some books off of the shelf, he landed face first onto the sofa, moving it half way across the room and laughed.

Ichigo tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it, she ended up bursting out laughing.

"Oh come on Kish, stop acting like a 6 year old" laughed Ichigo as she bent down to pick up the books he dropped, but before she could pick one up Kish grabbed her hand.

She quickly looked away from his gold eyes before she got lost in them.

"Kitten, come on, we have the house all to ourselves, why don't we play a game" he whispered as he lifted her chin up with his thumb so she was looking at him. Ichigo looked into Kisshu's eyes, they were so amazing and bright, she absolutely adored them.

"w-what kind of game?" the cat girl asked

"Why don't we play… truth or dare?" he replied with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"H-how do you know what that is?"

Ichigo didn't expect an alien to know what truth or dare was!

"Look Ichigo, humans were playing it at your school. I know how it works" he replied- calmly

Ichigo felt nervous for some strange reason.

"My turn to ask first, Koneko-chan!" said Kisshu, "truth or dare?"

'Who knows what he'd make me do if I say dare… I better go with truth' thought Ichigo

"T-truth" stammered the red head

Kisshu thought for a few seconds when the perfect question popped into his head.

"Do you love me?"

Ichigo's heart pounded like a rocket, and a deep blush ran across her cheeks. She knew she had some feelings or him, but she would never tell him. Besides, she was already going out with Masaya…

"I- I… um, I… well…"

"It isn't a hard question Ichigo, what's you answer, Kitten?" asked Kisshu- curiously

'I have to say no! I can never, ever tell Kish that I have a little bit of feelings for him. I just have to say no…' she thought to herself

"N-no… I don't…" she whispered – looking away from him while trying to hide the blush on her face.

Kisshu's ears drooped down very slightly, and seemed to have a sad painful look in his eyes. Ichigo could tell however Kish was feeling- just by looking into his eyes.

Kisshu leaned forward towards Ichigo as her heart beat a mile a minute; she thought he was going to kiss her, so her cat ears and tail popped out. Kish smirked as he saw her fluffy cat ears appear. Instead of kissing her, he whispered something in her ear, "I will make you love me Ichigo"

Ichigo's eyes widened and her heart boomed in her chest.

"B-But Kish… I'm going out w-with Masaya"

Kish ignored her and flew up again. It felt nice to be able to fly around again, he hadn't been able to do that in ages!

Ichigo sighed, trying to get rid of the deep red blush on her cheeks. She got her homework out of her school bag, sat down at the table and looked at the maths sheet.

Kisshu's wounds were pretty much better. Sometimes they would hurt a bit if he touched them roughly but all in all, it was practically healed which only meant one thing, he'd have to go back… he knew he had to tell Ichigo about Pai and Taruto, and how he would at least have to pay them a visit. The only thing was, he injured Pai. Who knows what would happen to Kish if he went back? Pai would probably kill him there and then.

"Kitten…" said Kish, floating above her while trying to see what she was doing

"Hm?"

"We have to talk about something…"

Ichigo's eyes were still glued to her homework while she was trying to count in her head.

"That means it must be 13.005… no, that can't be right" she mumbled to herself

"ICHIGO" yelled Kish, trying to get her attention

Ichigo snapped out of homework land and instantly looked at Kisshu.

"w-what is it?" snapped Ichigo, "I can't even remember the answer now!"

Kisshu ignored her.

"It's about Taruto and Pai…" said Kish- as he pulled out a chair and sat next to her

Ichigo looked up and listened.

"I've betrayed Pai and Taruto. I injured Pai, I broke my promise with Taruto and now I'm not even helping to get earth back for our people. The thing is, I want to go back, and say sorry, I don't even care if we get earth back or not, I just want them to know that I haven't turned against them… but what's the point? They must hate me anyway, even if I go back, Pai would kill me. Literally"

Ichigo looked at Kish; she could tell he was sad, confused and troubled. She knew how he felt, and she wanted to do something about it. But what could she do? She wouldn't be able to help at all, she had no advice.

Kisshu sighed, "look, never mind. I'll think of something…"

Ichigo really did want to help Kisshu but she was clueless of what to do. "Kisshu, I don't have anything to say that would really help but… I'll think of something, when I go to bed"

Kisshu smiled _kindly_ at her and she smiled back at him.

Ichigo never saw Kisshu smile in a kind way before; normally he would have a perverted smirk or a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ok Ichigo… let's have some fun"

Ichigo was about to say something when she remembered it was Valentine's Day tomorrow, and she had her date with Masaya! How could she forget? She rushed to her school bag and grabbed her phone out of her bag.

'12 missed calls, 5 voice messages'

Ichigo's heart pounded, she checked to see who they were from. And just as she thought, they were from Masaya…

The red head listened to the voice messages,

"Message one. Ichigo? I was wondering if we could meet in the park by the big blossom tree instead? Please call me back as soon as you hear this message."

Kish looked round to see the panicked cat girl listening to Masaya's voice.

"Message two. Ichigo Why aren't you picking up? Are you ok? I've rang about five times now! Please call me back! Our date is tomorrow! I'll call in about half an hour, ok?"

"Message three. ICHIGO! Please, please answer your phone! I'm getting seriously worried now! Are you ignoring me? Or has that weird boy that was staying at your house done something to you? PLEASE ICHIGO! YOUR MAKING ME WORRIED SICK!"

Ichigo started shaking, Masaya must be really mad now! She should never have kept her phone on silent!

"Message four. ICHIGO PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE! It's been about an hour and you haven't picked up…"

"Message five. Ichigo, are you at the café? I'm going to contact Shirogane now if you don't pick up."

"No! Masaya!" cried Ichigo as she quickly tried to call him back

"What is that fool talking about?" hissed Kisshu

"Masaya is mad at me! He might break up with me! And now he's contacting Ryou! He might find out your staying at my house! This is bad!"

Ichigo's heart pounded as she called back Masaya and waited for him to pick up.

"sorry, but you don't have enough credit to make this call right now, to top up, press 1, to use a voucher press 2, to-" Ichigo hung up and put her face in her hands.

"NO CREDIT!" she screamed.

"This means, I will have to run to the café" Said Ichigo, standing up and patting her skirt, "B-but, what if I don't make it there on time!" she cried, looking like tears were about to fall down her face any minute. Kisshu didn't want to see her cry, so he got up from his seat and walked over to her.

"Ichigo…" he said softly

Ichigo looked up into Kisshu's golden eyes.

"Have you forgotten? I _can_ teleport you know."

Ichigo's face lit up as she rubbed her chocolate brown eyes.

"W-Will you, teleport me there?"

"of course Koneko-chan!" replied Kish, "this is going to feel a bit weird for you, seen as you're a human, but… just hang on tight and don't let go"

Ichigo stepped forward next to Kish

He pulled her closer to his chest and put his arms tightly round her waist.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a cold breeze on her arms, her hair blew everywhere and she felt like she was spinning around. Ichigo saw blue and green patterns everywhere, she closed her eyes and put her arms tightly round Kish, she was scared she would fall and get lost.

When Ichigo didn't feel a strong breeze any more she slowly opened her eyes, and there she was, a few meters away from café mew mew.

She was still looking around, when she heard Kisshu laugh; she looked up at him - still stunned at what had happened.

"You know, you can let go of me now" he said, smirking at her

Ichigo noticed she was till hugging his waist for dear life.

She blushed and quickly let go. "I didn't mean to cling onto you, ya know!" hissed the cat girl, as she fixed her hair, "Kisshu, go and hide somewhere!"

Kisshu teleported away, Ichigo had no clue where he went but she turned to face the café and slowly walked in.

"H-hello…" said Ichigo- opening the large, pink door of café mew mew. She looked up and there stood Ryou, Keiichiro, and Masaya.

Masaya had an angry, but also worried expression on his face.

"Where were you Ichigo?" he yelled, "I was so worried!"

"I- I'm sorry…" replied Ichigo, fixing her eyes to the floor.

"ICHIGO! YOU MISSED A WHOLE DAY OFF WORK! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" screamed Ryou

"huh? W-when?" asked Ichigo

"TODAY!" he snapped

Ichigo forgot all about work! How could she?

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU THESE DAYS BUT YOU'RE STARTING TO ACT LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT!"

"Now, calm down Ryou" said Keiichiro, "I'll make you a nice cup of tea. Just remember, at least Ichigo is safe, that was the main thing you were worried about wasn't it?"

A slight blush ran through Ryou's cheeks.

"Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro, I'm so sorry" said the cat girl

"Now, just get out Ichigo, remember, you better come to work next time or you'll be so dead!" hissed Ryou

Ichigo ignored them and slowly headed for the door, closing it behind her.

The wind blew her red hair around so much that it started to look almost like fire. She shivered and quietly called Kisshu's name, she felt an even stronger breeze as Kisshu teleported right in front of her.

"So? How did it go?" he asked

"W-well, they were mad, but, I guess it went alright" she replied clinging onto Kisshu as she waited for him to teleport her back into her pretty pink room again.

As soon as she felt the nice warmth of her bedroom she let go of Kish and slumped onto her pink bed, still stained with Kisshu's blood. She was already extremely tired.

"I'm exhausted Kish, I'm going to bed, ok?" sighed Ichigo, taking the hairbands out of her hair. Kish wasn't sleepy at all. Infact, he felt very awake, but seen as Ichigo was going to bed, he might as well do so too.

"Ok, me too" he said- stretching his back, "good night, Koneko-chan"

He walked out and shut the door behind him, leaving Ichigo to get dressed into her pink pyjamas. Kisshu walked into his room and fell onto the bed.

When Ichigo was fast asleep, Kisshu was still awake, he thought about Ichigo, Masaya, Pai and Taruto and the rest of the mew mews. He stared at the ceiling and purposely fell off his bed out of boredom.

'I think she's asleep now' he thought to himself, standing up from his bed. He opened the door and headed straight for Ichigo's room. He smirked, looking at the cat girl sleeping innocently in her pink bed. He crept into her room and stood beside her bed. 'She sleeps so sweetly' he thought to himself as he slowly lifted up the pink duvet and got in beside her. He could feel her breath on his face, he could smell her heavenly scent. It was perfect. Kish slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

About half an hour later, the two teenagers were sleeping peacefully, until Kisshu kicked Ichigo in his sleep. Ichigo wasn't a very heavy sleeper and woke up straight away, to see Kisshu sleeping there beside her.

"KISSHUUUUU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

This gave Kish a shock and he woke up instantly, his heart pounding from the shock.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" hissed Ichigo, who was now at the other end of the bed.

"I was cold in that bed. But this bed is really warm" he whispered, as he casually went back to sleep again.

"Idiot…" mumbled Ichigo

Kisshu rolled over so he was right next to her.

"Kisshu! Stop it! You're freezing as well!" snapped Ichigo, blushing.

"Quit moaning and get to sleep" he mumbled

"Kisshu! Your arms are freezing cold! Get out!" snapped Ichigo

"I know. That's why I came into your bed, to get warm."

"IM NOT YOUR HUMAN WATER BOTLE YA KNOW!" hissed Ichigo

"Ichigo… I feel cold and unwell" he moaned, putting on a voice that sounded like he was in pain.

Ichigo sighed

"Good night, Koneko-chan. I love you" he whispered, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Ichigo's heart pounded again at the words Kisshu said. "I love you"

She sat there for about 10 minutes, still looking at Kisshu- fast asleep. 'I'm so sleepy… but I can't sleep with Kisshu in my bed…' thought Ichigo, 'I'll just forget he's here..'

Ichigo sighed and lay down next to Kisshu.

About an hour later, Ichigo was still awake. She couldn't get to sleep with Kisshu in her bed!

'Why the heck am I letting him sleep in my bed?' thought Ichigo – pulling the duvet more to herself, she tossed round on her bed and looked at Kisshu. He looked so peaceful. He always looked peaceful when he was sleeping. She reached out and gently touched a strand of his hair. 'His hair is so soft… thought Ichigo.

A moment later the red head heard the door open. 'It must be my parents!' Ichigo panicked, what would happen if they saw Kish in her bed? They would both go mental and Ichigo's dad would probably explode! Her heart raced as she shook Kish to wake him up. It was no use; he would just let out a quiet moan and face the other way.

"Kisshu!" hissed Ichigo- poking his cheek

'What am I gonna do?' thought Ichigo, trying quickly to put the whole duvet over Kisshu's head so they couldn't see him.

She heard slow footsteps coming up the stairs; Ichigo's heart was beating a mile a minute! She was so dead now.

She glanced over at the door knob of her bedroom door, and saw it slowly turning…

**Well, that's the end of this chapter ^_^**

**Are Ichigo's parents going to see Kisshu in Ichigo's bed?**

**What's going to happen tomorrow? It is going to be Valentine's Day after all!**

**STAY TUNED xD**

**(sorry it took ages to update **** ) I'll update the next chapter as fast as I can! :D**


	8. Taruto Pays a visit

**Thank you very much to all the people who reviewed:**

**GummyBearPOP**

**MewMewCherryPeach**

**Milly247**

**Doodlez1996**

**Epickitty123**

**Mysticalwater**

**Animelover4798**

**BlueKitten-Nya**

**Cerulean Misty Blue**

**Last time:**

**She heard slow footsteps coming up the stairs; Ichigo's heart was beating a mile a minute! She was so dead now.**

**She glanced over at the door knob of her bedroom door, and saw it slowly turning…**

Chapter 8: Taruto pays a visit

Ichigo pulled the cover over her and Kisshu's heads and didn't dare to breathe. She was so close to Kisshu! Their faces were only a few centimetres apart! A deep blush ran through Ichigo's cheeks as she heard her door slowly creek open, the light of the hallway shone into the cat girl's bedroom.

"Ichigo, are you awake?" whispered Ichigo's mum

The red head didn't say anything, she held her breathe, until she saw Kisshu's gold eyes slowly open…

"Ichi-"said Kish- before Ichigo had her hand pressed onto Kisshu's mouth

"What was that?" asked Ichigo's mum, taking a step closer

"Nothing mum… I'm really tired now, I'm going to go to sleep…" she mumbled - trying to sound half asleep.

"Oh, ok then, good night, sleep well!"

Ichigo's mum walked out and slowly shut the door again.

The red head let out a sigh of relief "That was so close…" mumbled Ichigo, she glanced at Kisshu.

"Your face and body is so close to mine" said Kish with a perverted grin on his face

Ichigo quickly sat up and pulled the duvet away from him, still blushing.

"Shut up pervert!" snapped Ichigo, "you're so lucky we got away with this!N-now… get out!" she hissed

"But I can't just walk out of your room; your parents will see me, Kitten" replied Kisshu

Ichigo realised that he couldn't get out. She didn't really mind that much, in fact, it was quite fun having Kish in her room! But of course, she would never EVER tell Kish that!

The cat girl fell back onto her bed next to Kisshu; she pulled the covers up more to herself. Kisshu turned round and put his arms round her. She felt a strange feeling in her chest again; it was happiness, nervousness, excitement, and shock all in one. She knew for sure that it must be some kind of love…

**At Pai and Taruto's Spaceship**

It was quiet and lonely without Kisshu. Everything seemed sad now that Pai was injured and Kisshu was gone. Taruto hated it so much. Although he liked to pretend he was strong, he was actually very sad. Taruto sat in his bedroom, looking outside at the stars. His piece of candy that Pudding gave him was still on his bedside table. He was unsure what to do with it. "Pudding… I _do_ want to be your friend…" mumbled Taruto as he picked up the candy drop, remembering all the times they had spent together.

Taruto looked over at Kisshu's things that he had stored in Taruto's room. "Stupid Kisshu… Why does he throw all of his stuff into my room? Even thought his room is bigger!" snapped Taruto. He suddenly reminded himself that Kisshu wasn't with him anymore. Taruto sighed and was about to lie down on his bed when he heard Pai. He flew out of his room and into Pai's.

"Pai, Are you ok?"

"That Kisshu… we are never seeing him again…" hissed Pai as he clenched his fists in pain

"N-never see him again? B-But-"

"Taruto. He's a traitor. You're too young to understand." Said Pai

"HEY! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" snapped Taruto-crossing his arms

Pai said nothing, still lying on his bed in pain.

'I know Kisshu had a reason for doing this, Kisshu would never hurt Pai like that for no reason… I'm going to find out what happened' thought Taruto, as he flew out of the room. He walked towards a window in their spaceship and looked out at all the stars; he could only just make out earth. "I'm coming Kisshu" said Taruto- gazing at the blue and green planet in the distance…

**In Ichigo's room**

"N-now Kisshu, u-um, c-could you maybe um… move up a bit? And um, take your arm off of me" stammered Ichigo, trying to move up on the bed

Kisshu turned round to face her, he hugged her tightly, leaving Ichigo's face as red as her hair.

Little did they know, a certain, small alien was peeping at them through the window…

"So, this is where Kisshu was" said Taruto, "I should've guessed… Well, I'm not letting him get away this easily!"

"K-Kish! I swear, I'm going to fall out! Move over!" said Ichigo, with half her body on the bed and the other half falling off.

Kisshu just laughed and teased her

"KISH!" hissed Ichigo

Just then, she fell off of her bed and hit the ground with a big bump! "Ouch…" whispered Ichigo-rubbing her back. She stood up and was about to get back onto her bed when Kisshu had his arms and legs spread apart so she couldn't get on.

"Kisshu, MOVE!" snapped the cat girl

Kish just laughed, he loved teasing Ichigo.

Ichigo grinned, "Right. If you don't move up then I'll just have to-"Ichigo jumped on top of Kish, trying to squash him.

"H-hey! Ow! Your heavier than you look you know!" moaned Kisshu, from underneath the red head

Ichigo just laughed, "Serves you right! I hope you get as squashed as a pancake!" she said, as she sat on top of him as if he was a chair

Kisshu was about to roll away, until he heard a small noise coming from outside, they both looked round at Ichigo's window and saw Taruto, gazing at them in disbelief…

"TARUTO!" yelled Kish

"Kisshu…" replied the brown haired alien

Taruto opened up the window wider and climbed in, crossing his arms and frowning.

"What on earth are you doing here…? Why did you hurt Pai?" snapped Taruto

"It wasn't my fault… Besides, he hurt me…" replied Kisshu

"Oh my god! Taruto go back! I am NOT going to be responsible for two aliens! One is already enough…" yelled Ichigo

Taruto ignored the cat girl and carried on.

"But… Kisshu! That's not fair! You get to stay on earth and I have to stay by myself with Pai! Kisshu! Come back! I'm bored without you!" cried Taruto, who walked over next to Ichigo's bed.

Kisshu looked into Taruto's sad amber eyes, his small younger brother was begging him to come back, but he couldn't.

"Taruto… I can't come back, Pai already hates me, you know what he's like, he'd probably kill me…"

"But Kisshu! You said you'd take me to earth, and I could see Pud-"he stopped quickly before he said the rest of the monkey girl's name.

Ichigo sighed and got off of Kisshu- finally letting him breathe properly.

"Taruto… I'm sorry…" replied Kisshu

"Kisshu! Come back! Pai would be happy to see you…" lied Taruto

Kisshu thought in silent for a few minutes.

"I guess I could… just come back… and say sorry to Pai…"

Taruto's face beamed with happiness. "Let's go Kisshu!" he yelled, pulling his arm. Kish fell out of Ichigo's bed and was being dragged by Taruto until he felt a hand holding his arm, trying to stop him from going. He looked back and saw Ichigo's watery brown eyes…

"Y-you're not going, are you Kisshu?" asked Ichigo

"Ichigo? I… I have to go… anyway, I guess you'd be happy to see me go, right?" said Kish, smiling

Ichigo pulled Kisshu towards her and hugged him closely.

"Ichigo?" whispered Kisshu, his eyes widened and his heart beat like a rocket. This was the first time Ichigo had hugged him properly.

"Kisshu… you can't go. Y-you have to stay here, just a bit longer… I don't want you to go…" cried Ichigo, "Anyway, Pai will just be mad at you, right?"

Taruto let out an angry sigh,

"ENOUGH! Kisshu! If you're not going to come back, then I'm just going to stay on earth with you!" said Taruto- butting in

"Hey, hey! You do know that you can't both just crash at my place for however long you want! I can't tell my parents that ANOTHER lost boy has to stay with us!" Said Ichigo

Taruto crossed his arms, "It's either that, or I'm taking Kisshu with me AND I'm going to tell that blonde person that you let Kisshu stay at your house!"

Ichigo paused and looked at Kisshu, then to Taruto. She could never let Ryou find out Kisshu was staying over at her place! She's the mew leader! He'd go absolutely crazy!

"T-Taruto… please don't be like this!" said Ichigo

"I don't care. I'm not changing my mind." He relied- turning the other way

Ichigo was silent for about 5 minutes; she sat down of her bed and tried her hardest to think of something to do. After a long wait, she finally stood up and spoke.

"Look Taruto. You can stay here. But you mustn't make a sound; Kisshu and I will have to keep you a secret. You can sleep with Kish, and when we go off to school, you have to shut your mouth and keep quiet so that my parents don't find out about you…"

Taruto let out a big grin and nodded his head, while Kisshu looked at Ichigo like she had just lost her mind. "Ichigo…"

"Don't worry Kish, I know what I'm doing." She replied, "Taruto… I guess you will have to sleep in my room tonight; you can't come out because my parents will see you. You can sleep on the floor, and Kisshu, don't even think I'm gonna let you sleep in my bed."

Kisshu pouted when Ichigo said he couldn't sleep on her bed.

"Hehe! I'm not tired! I want to play a game! What games can we play, Hag?" giggled Taruto

"Shut up midget. And you're not playing anything, you're going to bed" snapped Ichigo

"You're boring, you old woman!" he moaned

"Ichigo got up and pushed him away from her bed. "Ok, why don't you just leave then, dwarf!"

Taruto stuck his tongue out at Ichigo and crossed his arms. "Kisshu, why don't we play then?" Taruto jumped on him and started to play fight with Kish.

"You guys are too hyper at night, maybe you should just calm down and shut up before my parents hear you!" said Ichigo

They both stopped and Kisshu looked over at her, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Ichigo, I can't sleep on the floor… its hard and cold" he moaned

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not letting you sleep on my bed" she replied- fixing her pillow and laying down

Kisshu smirked and stood up; he got onto Ichigo's bed anyway and closed his eyes. "Kisshu! Get off of my bed now before I kick you back to your planet!"

"I need a goodnight kiss" he whispered into her ear, Ichigo glared at him and pushed him, "Shut up Kisshu, otherwise I'll kick you out of the window!" hissed Ichigo

Taruto sat up and looked up at Ichigo's bed. "Hey! That game looks fun! I want to play as well!" he said, standing up and flinging himself on top of Ichigo and Kisshu.

"Taruto! Get off now! THIS ISN'T A GAME!" Shouted the cat girl.

Kisshu and Taruto laughed and didn't bother to get off of Ichigo. The red head sighed and tried to push them both off of her.

"KISSHU YOU'RE SO HEAVY!" she shouted, Kisshu budged over a bit so only his head was on Ichigo's stomach.

"Good night everyone" he said, laying down

Ichigo sighed, slightly smiling, she acted like she hated Taruto and Kish, but actually she found them fun and full of energy.

"Good night idiots" she replied- giggling

Kisshu looked up at the calendar on Ichigo's wall, Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and Kish had the perfect idea…

The three of them slept peacefully on Ichigo's bed.

Who knows what would happen tomorrow…

**Hehe! ^^**

**I wanted Taruto to stay over as well, I think it'd be more fun :3 also, I want him to see Pudding xD**

**And don't worry, Taruto won't get in the way of Kisshu and Ichigo :D**

**Please Review ^_^ Tell me what you think! **

**And thanks again to all those who had already reviewed! You guys rock! 3**


	9. The Fight For Love

**Note:**

**Ichigo doesn't know yet that Masaya is the blue knight :P**

**It's another really long chapter… :/ Sorry, I just have to fit a lot of things in this chapter so be prepared…. **

**(Thanks for everyone who reviewed… YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!) ^^ 3**

Chapter 9: The fight for love

It was sunny and warm the next day, it was pretty unusual for February.

The sound of Ichigo's alarm clock went off and she was the first to hear it. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned, looking down at the two aliens sleeping on her bed. Kisshu's head was on Ichigo's chest and Taruto was lying next to Kish with one leg hanging out of the bed. The red head smiled and poked them both. "Time to get up" she said, Shaking both of them gently. Taruto woke up straight away.

"Morning…" he said- rubbing his eyes

"How did you sleep?" she asked while stretching her arms and back

"Fine" Taruto mumbled

"Kisshu, time to get up" said Ichigo- shaking him again

He didn't budge, he kept his eyes closed and didn't bother to get up. "He's always like this" said Taruto, as he slapped Kish to wake him up, "he's so lazy in the morning, he often stays in bed till one in the afternoon…"

Ichigo laughed and continued to shake Kish. She looked at the time, 'why am I always so late?' she thought to herself' If Kish didn't wake up she would be late for school again!

"Kisshu if you don't wake up, were going to be late for school!" she hissed

"I have an idea, just pour cold water on his face and he'll get up. It works every time" giggled Taruto

"That's a bit mean" laughed Ichigo, "maybe I could just push him off of the bed, and he might wake up"

The red head stretched her arms and with all her mite, she pushed him off of her bed and he landed on the floor with a massive bump! Taruto chuckled and Kisshu opened his eyes, "hey!" he mumbled- his eyes half closed, Ichigo dragged him by the collar, "Kish wake up! We're going to be late! Taruto, make sure you keep yourself hidden from my parents, they both go to work at 9:00" she said, as she dragged Kish along the floor and out of her bedroom. The cat girl got Masaya's hat and put it on Kisshu.

Taruto looked at Kish with astonishment, "Kisshu! You look like a human!"

Kisshu yawned and slowly stood up, "I'm tired Ichigo…"

"Me too, but we have school, and we can't just skip it, good bye Taruto, we'll see you later, and remember to keep yourself hidden"

Taruto grinned and nodded, closing the door behind Ichigo and Kisshu

They both walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning mum" said Ichigo

"Good morning Ichigo and good morning Kish!" she replied, spreading some strawberry jam on two pieces of toast, she looked at Kisshu who's golden eyes were half closed and his hair was still scruffy. Ichigo's mum laughed, "He is a sleepy head isn't he?"

Ichigo giggled and nodded her head, taking the toast from the table and shoving it in her mouth. Kish slowly reached out and took a bite from the piece of toast, "thanks for the food…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Ichigo picked up her phone and her school bag, her phone said '1 new message – Masaya'

"Masaya…" mumbled Ichigo- her heart breaking as she remembered the angry look on his face from when she missed their date. She slowly pressed open and read the message from Masaya,

_Hi Ichigo,_

_Don't worry, I'm not mad at u or anything, I was just worried. Even though u couldn't make it to our date, it is Valentine's Day tomorrow, so we could meet at the park after school if u want? Masaya x x x_

Fireworks exploded in Ichigo's head, 'Masaya is so sweet' she thought to herself, She smiled and giggled, taking Kish's hand and walking out of the door, "Good bye mum!"

Ichigo hummed a happy tune and skipped along the path to school, Kish stared at her, confused a why she was so suddenly happy. They walked the whole way to school, Ichigo humming wedding tunes and Kish examining her.

When they arrived at Ichigo's big, modern school, Kish stood there, like he always did. Ichigo skipped away when she saw Masaya, a chill shivered down Kisshu's spine. He couldn't hear what they were saying because they were far away, but all he could see was Masaya and Ichigo smiling at each other and Ichigo hugging him tightly. Kisshu sighed when a pretty blonde girl came up to him. Her hair was bright and beautiful; her eyes were bright blue, the colour of a clear blue sky

"Hello" she said smiling at him while fiddling with the end of her silky hair

Kisshu stared at her and replied, "Hi?"

She blushed as she looked up at him, "Y-you're really cute" she said

Kisshu looked at her, with a what-the-hell-do-you-want expression on his face.

Ichigo glanced over from her beloved boyfriend to see where Kisshu was, and he was standing next to the "prettiest" girl at school. All the boys fall for her, she once even went out with Masaya before they broke up. Ichigo felt butterflies in her stomach, why on earth was she talking to Kish? What would happen if he fell in love with her? She started to feel sick and nervous, but why? She should be happy that Kish found another girl, she never returned her love to him, and she always told Kish to get lost, so why would she care if he found someone else to love?

The red head walked away from her boyfriend, giving a quick hug. She walked closer to them, secretly spying and ease- dropping on them.

"I know we've only just met but, my name's Yuki. And what I wanted to ask was, would you go out with me?"

Kisshu stood there, not saying a word. Ichigo's teeth clenched together as she walked over to Kish, grabbing his arm. "Excuse us Yuki, but we must go"

Yuki glared at Ichigo, "I was just in the middle of an important conversation with my… BOYFRIEND" hissed the blonde girl- pulling Kisshu into her

The cat girl clenched her fists and pulled Kisshu away, "He doesn't like you! So leave him alone!"

Why would you care? You're already going out with Masaya! It's almost as if you love Kish instead!" snapped Yuki

Ichigo blushed a bright shade of red; she walked away, pulling Kish behind her. Kisshu smirked and chuckled. Ichigo looked round at Kish "just so you know, I don't like you ok? I love Masaya." She said, lying.

Ichigo walked away, making sure Yuki was nowhere to be seen. She walked back over to Masaya. "Sorry about that, would you like to go to the fair today? I hear it's really good" smiled Ichigo, looking up at her boyfriend. Masaya smiled back and nodded his head. "Happy Valentine's Day, my Princess" He leaned forward slowly and gave Ichigo a loving kiss on the lips. Ichigo blushed a bright shade of red. Little did she know, Kisshu was looking at them the whole time.

Kisshu's heart sank down to the bottom of his stomach, he fell down to his knees, cursing Masaya's name. 'Me and Ichigo were getting so close as well' he thought, "Curse that damn Masaya! It's his fault I feel this pain, it's his fault Ichigo doesn't love me… IT'S ALL HIS FAULT"

Masaya and Ichigo were talking for a while until the bell rang, "sorry Ichigo, I got to go, I can't be late for maths!" he said, Ichigo smiled at him, 'Masaya cares so much about school and work, I really wish I could be like him' thought Ichigo

Masaya walked into the school building until someone came and stood right in front of him. It was Kisshu. Masaya glared at the alien, knowing deep down that Ichigo loved him. "What do you want?" he said, firmly but calmly. Kisshu was silent; he walked around Masaya slowly, examining him from head to toe. "Why does she love you?" he snapped, "Who would ever love a weak, ugly person like you?"

Masaya tensed up, still glaring at him. "Who are you? Why are you staying at Ichigo's house?" Kisshu laughed and kept silent. "Do you know how much pain I have been through because of you?" Masaya looked at Kish, confused at what he was talking about. They only met a few times before, right?

"You're the whole reason me and Ichigo can't be together!" he hissed

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" stammered Masaya

Kish put up both of his hands, his two dragon swords appeared from thin air. Kish clutched onto them, "this time… you'll be the one to feel pain!" he hissed.

Kisshu charged up to Masaya- holding his dragon swords right out in front of him. Ichigo turned round to look for Kisshu when she saw what was happening. "KISSHU STOP!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Kisshu ignored her and charged straight towards Masaya, when a bright blue light stopped him, throwing him back onto Ichigo. They both stared at Masaya, who was in the middle of a bright light, what was happening? He stood up.

He was no longer the tanned skinned, black haired boy anymore; instead he had blue eyes, long blonde hair and blue clothes. He was the blue knight…

Ichigo's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. No way could Masaya be blue knight! Kisshu got off of Ichigo and growled, 'it was him all along!' he charged towards the blue knight when he stopped him with his big blue sword. "If you think you're going to get Ichigo, think again!" yelled Masaya, he flung Kisshu away and he hit a tree trunk. Blue knight walked up to him again, "For giving Ichigo so much trouble… I'll make you pay!" he hissed, holding the sword near Kisshu's head. Kish looked up at the blue knight, "Kill me then!" he snapped – shutting his eyes while waiting for the sword to go through him and kill him on the spot. Masaya raised the sword, it was just a few centimetres away from killing Kish when he heard Ichigo's scream.

"STOP!" she shrieked, pushing blue knight over. "I-Ichigo?" said Kisshu

"Stop it both of you!" she cried, "Why? Why do you have to fight?" a tear rolled down her rosy cheek. Kisshu's heart stopped as he saw her shining tear roll off of her beautiful face. "Ichigo… I-I'm sorry" he said, as he remembered when Ichigo told him to keep a promise that he'd never fight anyone at school. Scratches and bruises covered Kisshu's body. He slowly got up. Ichigo wiped a tear away and sniffed as Kish walked towards her and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair like a kitten.

"I know you probably hate me even more now but… don't cry" he whispered in her ear. Ichigo sniffed again and shook her head. "K-Kisshu… I made a promise to myself that I'd try and see things from your point of view instead of blaming you for everything… But Kisshu, you don't have to go crazy if you're angry or jealous… the best thing to do is talk to someone."

Kish looked down at the red haired girl, shocked that she didn't go mental.

"But Kish, I'm still angry at you for trying to hurt Masaya"

Kisshu nodded his head.

"Masaya, I'm a-also angry at you b-because you tried to kill Kisshu…" she said

Masaya rubbed his head and sighed, "Ichigo… I'm sorry" he said, "I'm really late now, I gotta hurry to maths"

Ichigo stared at him, he just had a big fight and now he's just heading off to class without saying a word about it?

Ichigo and Kisshu followed behind in silence...

When they arrived outside their classroom, Ichigo knocked on the door, they were 25 minutes late, she didn't know how she could explain this time…

A tall, red haired, blue eyed teacher opened the door; she looked very young and was very pretty.

She sighed as she saw Ichigo standing there, Late once again.

"Ichigo Momomiya, I'm not sure how many times you have been late for class… I think you have the record for the most lates in the school"

Ichigo lowered her head, "I'm sorry"

The teacher looked at Kish, "Oh hello, are you new?" she asked

"Yeah." He said

"Yes Miss." She corrected him

The teacher gestured a hand single for both of them to sit near the back.

**At Ichigo's house**

"I'm so bored" thought the little alien, looking out of the window. That's all he done since Ichigo and Kisshu left the house. He sighed, gazing at the pink blossoms on the tree's outside Ichigo's window.

"come on Heicha!" said a familiar voice from outside.

Taruto stuck his head out more. It was Pudding and her little sister!

Taruto's heart pounded. "W-w-what is she doing here?" he said, spying on the yellow monkey girl who was now jumping along the path.

Her little sister, Heicha was busy eating a big bar of chocolate.

"Hey! It's Ichigo onee-chan's house!" she said, giggling and looking up.

She glanced at Taruto and he ducked out of sight but it was too late.

"TARU TARU!" she screamed, jumping up and waving her arms in the air.

'I'm so dead now!' thought Taruto, poking his head up again. "TARU TARU! WHY ARE YOU IN ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN'S HOUSE?" she yelled. Taruto disappeared and teleported behind pudding, covering her mouth.

"Sssh! Be quiet!" he hissed

Pudding looked round and gave him the tightest hug ever. Taruto blushed and pushed her away. "S-stop it!" he snapped. Pudding giggled and bounced around. "Pudding's got some more candy from the store! Pudding has strawberry laces, candy drops, gummy bears, heart shaped chocolate, bubble gum, gummy sugar balls, pocky-"

"Ok! Ok!" said Taruto, he blushed as he remembered the time when pudding gave him candy and he kept it on his bed side table.

"Taru- Taru, you can have this!" she said, handing him a heart shaped piece of chocolate. Taruto snatched it off of her, pretending he didn't care.

"Wait a minute!" said Pudding, "If Taru- Taru was in Ichigo's house that means you were being naughty! And even though you're my friend, I still have to punish you for doing bad things!" Pudding banged her fist on Taruto's head.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he shouted, sticking his tongue out and rubbing his head, "Ichigo told me to stay in her house, she's looking after me and Kisshu!" he quickly covered his mouth, he forgot her wasn't meant to tell anyone!

Pudding's jaw dropped, "If Ichigo onee-chan is letting you in her house that means you must be a good guy now!" She hugged Taruto tightly and he rolled his eyes.

"Pudding, don't tell anyone about this, ok? You can't tell anyone except Ichigo" he whispered

Pudding thought for a bit and then nodded her head. "I will keep it a secret, because you're my friend!"

Taruto blushed again and flew up, "Whatever, I'm going, and remember, don't tell anyone about this" Pudding smiled and nodded her head. "Bye Bye Taru Taru!"

"I told you not to call me that!" he snapped, but before she could say anything, he teleported away.

**At school**

The maths lesson seemed to last hours to Kisshu, he found it drop dead boring. All he done was copy Ichigo's work, flirt with her, have random girls talk to him and get in trouble.

"Kitten?"

Ichigo looked at him, "Don't call me that!" she whispered, angrily

"Are you mad at me, you seem quiet" Said Kisshu, Not caring that the whole class was silent and he was the only one talking loudly.

"Kisshu, I'm being quiet because I'm in a lesson" she whispered

A few girls were glaring at Ichigo, they thought she was lucky that Kish was talking to her.

"I know, but I'm bored Kitty cat" he said

Ichigo blushed, Kish called her "Kitty Cat" in front of the whole class, she was sure she heard a few people giggle.

"Kish, If you cannot keep silent, I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you out again" said the teacher

Kisshu got sent out about 4 times in one lesson...

After a long day, it was finally time to go home, Ichigo was relieved, it was all Kisshu's fault that everyone had started to call her Kitten.

They both walked down the street, leading to Ichigo's house. And of course, Kish was being stalked by a bunch of crazy girls. Nothing made Ichigo angrier than them weird girls that had crushes on Kish. 'Why don't they get a life and stop stalking him? Kisshu is mine! Wait, no… what am I saying?' thought Ichigo, blushing. She remembered her date with Masaya tonight after school, but for some reason, she wasn't excited at all…

**Sorry if this chapter sucks **

**I'll make it up to you! **

**Review Please! ^_^**


	10. Be My Valentine, Ichigo?

**Thank you for reading so far~! I hope you've enjoyed my first ever fanfic! ^-^**

**Please review! They make me happy and encourage me to write more for this story! **

Chapter 10: Be My Valentine, Ichigo?

Ichigo walked upstairs to her bedroom, Kisshu followed her. She opened the door and Taruto jumped up with a massive smile on his face, he was never so happy to see Ichigo's face.

"It's about time!" said Taruto, floating up in the air, Kisshu walked in after and Taruto looked at him

"K-Kisshu? You're wearing a 'school uniform' and a hat… You look like a human!"

Kisshu laughed and stretched.

Ichigo rushed to her wardrobe and picked out a purple top a black skirt with fluffy black boots. She had a date with Masaya and she wanted to look her best. But for some reason she wasn't looking forward to it. Normally she would be over the moon! Especially now that she found out her was the blue knight!

Kisshu fell onto her bed, "are you gonna get dressed Ichigo?" he asked, smirking

Ichigo nodded, she didn't see the grin on his face.

"Ok, well I'll just be sitting here don't mind me"

Ichigo looked round and gave Kish the death glare. "PERVERT! I'M NOT CHANGING INFROUNT OF YOU!" she yelled

Taruto giggled and Ichigo walked out of the room, taking her clothes with her. Kisshu sighed and rolled over on Ichigo's bed. "You're disgusting Kisshu!" said Taruto, giggling. Kish ignored the comment that Taruto made. "It's Valentine's day today" said Kisshu, "apparently it's when humans confess or show their love to someone by giving them a card or present or maybe taking them somewhere romantic" Taruto looked at him, "so?"

"I have a plan Taruto, a plan that would make Ichigo fall in love with me and dump that damn Masaya"

Taruto sighed, "She's never gonna like you Kish"

Kisshu glared at him, "shut up Taruto, how would you like it if I said that monkey girl doesn't like you?"

Taruto blushed, "Sh-shut up! I wouldn't care! I don't like her anyway! I-I hate her!"

Kisshu laughed, "Sure, sure, I believe you" he said sarcastically

"Anyway, I'm giving her this." Kisshu held out his hand and a beautiful necklace appeared from thin air. It was silver with a beautiful ruby jewel that shone brightly. It was amazing. Taruto's eyes widened, "wow! It's so shiny!" he said, gazing at the beautiful object

"I know that's why I'm giving it to her" replied Kish, making the necklace disappear again.

Ichigo walked back in, the hair no longer in pigtails but let out, it was down to her shoulder, her purple top, black skirt and boots suited her perfectly.

"Wow, very cute Koneko-chan!" said Kish, winking at her

Ichigo blushed, "Th-thanks?"

She got out her jacket from her wardrobe and slipped it on, it was dark and raining heavily outside. Ichigo sighed; she didn't feel like going out tonight.

"I guess I'll be off then" she said with a fake smile, "you two better behave yourselves while I'm gone, and both of you get out of my room"

Ichigo walked out and went downstairs. "Goodbye!" she yelled, closing her door behind her.

The red head squinted while looking up at the sky. 'Such a shame, it was so sunny this morning, and now it's raining cats and dogs.' She thought to herself, walking as fast as she could down the road. Masaya had told her to meet him at the park near the big cherry tree. Rain poured down onto her, making her clothes soaked and her hair a darker shade of red "The grass it going to be so slippery and muddy as well" she mumbled. Suddenly, Ichigo remembered, she left her phone at her house. It was too late to turn back now; she carried on walking, shivering and sneezing on the way.

Ichigo finally arrived at the park, she slowly opened the gate which creaked open, and it made her shiver. The park was silent; all she could hear was the wind blowing and the street lights flicker. Ichigo squinted and tried to make her way to the blossom tree in the dark. She walked along the stony path; she could feel water in her boots. "A-Aoyama-kun?" she whispered, hoping her would turn up in front of her. A big dark shadow was in the distance, she could just make out that it was the cherry tree that Masaya told her to wait at. Ichigo ran up to it, nearly slipping on the wet ground. No one was there. "Aoyama-kun? Are you here?" she said, shivering. No one answered. 'I guess I'm early' thought Ichigo, leaning against the massive tree trunk.

Half an hour had past, Kisshu and Taruto were still at Ichigo's house and Ichigo was still waiting for Masaya.

Suddenly, Ichigo's phone played a little tune. Taruto jumped and looked at it as if it was a bomb about to explode. "What is it doing?" he whispered, Kisshu laughed and picked it up. "It's the thing Ichigo's takes to school and talks to the tree hugger on. It's called a phone." Kish glanced at it. It was still playing a cheerful song. "Aoyama-kun" it said on the screen. Kish glared at his name. "What does he want?"

Kisshu looked at Ichigo's phone, trying to find how to answer it. He pressed a few buttons when finally he heard Masaya's voice.

"Ichigo?" Said the voice on the other side of the phone

"WHAT!" snapped Kisshu

"I-Ichigo? Is that you?" asked Masaya, wondering why Ichigo's voice was deep

Kisshu sighed and rolled his eyes, "how stupid does he get?" he mumbled

Taruto laughed.

"Um, I was calling because I wanted to tell you that I cancelled our date because it's rainy and um well…"

Kisshu remembered that Ichigo went to meet Masaya at the park for a date, which means she must be waiting by herself in the dark!

Kisshu put on a high pitched voice, "Go on…" he said, trying to sound more like Ichigo

Taruto laughed at Kisshu's voice.

"W-well, I wanted to ask you if… well, you know that boy, Kish was his name right? Well, I'm not sure but, I have a feeling you're beginning to fall in love with him…"

Kisshu's heart pounded in his chest and he hung up. "W-what?" he whispered, feeling happy, confused and shocked all at once

"Hehe! That means the old hag is in the rain by herself" giggled Taruto

**At the park**

"Aoyama-kun… you never came for me" she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek, "is this it? Is this the end of our relationship then? Is this how you wanted to end it? By making me suffer?"

Ichigo sniffed and squeezed the water from her hair. It was almost pitch black, the only thing that made it possible for her to see was the small light flickering in the park. The rain had stopped but she was still soaking wet and cold.

Ichigo had been at the park for nearly 45 minutes now, she was cold, wet, hungry and miserable. "Aoyama-kun… If this is how you want it to be then… we're done." She said looking up at the black sky, another tear rolling down her face.

Her bell round her neck made a small noise in the wind. Ichigo pulled the bell off and chucked it onto the floor- angrily. She sniffed and whipped away her tears.

Suddenly, a gust of wind formed in front of her, she squinted her eyes, wondering what was happening. She could hardly see in the dark but all she saw a shadow of someone.

"Aoyama-kun? Is that you?"

"Even better, it's me, Koneko-chan"

Ichigo recognised the voice straight away, her eyes lit up and a small smile formed on her face. Ichigo ran up to him and flung her arms round him, tears streaming down her face, "Y-you came for me" she whispered. Kisshu's heart melted, it was like a dream to him, his Koneko-chan was hugging him, and not letting go.

Kish whipped her tear away with his finger. "Of course I came for you. You're my kitten and I love you" he said, holding her tightly

Ichigo's heart pounded and her cat ears appeared. "Oh… h-how embarrassing…" she said, trying to hide them. Kisshu smirked, "I think they're cute" he whispered. Ichigo blushed and smiled at him.

It was silent for a minute; both of their arms were wrapped round each other.

"Hey Ichigo…" said Kisshu, "its Valentine's Day today isn't it"

Ichigo nodded and Kish put his hand out, a beautiful necklace appeared, lighting up the darkness. Ichigo's eyes shone brightly. "I-It's beautiful!" she said, admiring the necklace.

"That's why I'm giving it to you" he replied, smiling

Ichigo smiled back at him.

"Ichigo, be my Valentine?" asked Kisshu

Before Ichigo could say anything, Kisshu had already kissed her on the lips. Warmth was what she could feel. Her body tingled; she felt the most amazing feeling ever. It was much better than Masaya's kisses.

Kish licked his lips. "Did you like it, Ichigo?" he asked, smirking.

Ichigo was about to smile and nod her head. But she didn't. She still didn't want to admit to him.

"O-of course I didn't!" snapped Ichigo

Kisshu put his thumb under Ichigo's chin, raising her head so her eyes met his.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me all the time" said Kisshu

Ichigo bit her lip and blushed. Had Kisshu found out that she really does have feelings for him?

A small white thing landed on Ichigo's hair, and then another. Kisshu looked up at the sky, there were loads of white things falling down.

"I-It's snowing!" yelled Ichigo- happily

Snow started to fall on both of them, making it extremely cold.

"Shall we go home then?" said Kisshu

Ichigo nodded and clung onto Kish, waiting for them to arrive in Ichigo's bedroom.

She felt the warmth of her bedroom on her arms and let go. Taruto was sitting on her bed. Kisshu was smiling, he had never been so happy in his whole entire life. Ichigo was also happy she was happy that it was snowing, happy that Taruto and Kish were no longer her enemies and happy that Kisshu kissed her.

"Hey! Hey! It's snowing outside!" yelled Taruto spinning around with happiness.

Ichigo smiled and nodded her head. "If it snows really heavily, there will be no school tomorrow!"

The three of them talked and laughed for ages. Ichigo and Kish crept downstairs to smuggle some food up for Taruto. They got a banana, a chocolate bar and a slice of bread.

When it was finally time for them to go to bed, Ichigo looked out the window once more. She had never seen snow so deep before. "You two better go to your room. It's time for bed" said Ichigo. Taruto groaned, "I'm not sleepy!"

Kisshu looked at Ichigo and smirked. "W-What is it?" asked Ichigo, looking back at him. "You know, it's a cold night, so can I sleep with you?" asked Kisshu, his eyes big and shiny and just plain adorable. "NO!" snapped Ichigo, "Now go to your rooms both of you!"

Taruto and Kisshu both walked out, sadly. The red head smiled and giggled to herself as she looked at the necklace that Kish gave her. "Kisshu… I love you" she whispered to herself before getting into bed.

**Yay! It's snowing! Kisshu, Ichigo and Taruto are gonna have some fun in the snow. AND SO IS PUDDING!**

**Sorry! I will make Ichigo confess soon! There's some things I have to write first! **


	11. Winter Wonderland

**Wow! It's been a long time since I've posted a chapter for this story… SORRY! You all probably forgot about this story already, right? xD**

**I'm also writing another TMM story. I'll tell you roughly what it's about…**

**After the final battle, Ryou invited the aliens to come to earth and discuss the mew aqua and stuff. Masaya is studying in England and Ichigo feels lonely. Kisshu tries to cheer her up and make Ichigo be his. It's mostly Ichigo x Kisshu, Pai x Lettuce, Taruto x Pudding. (Mint has a crush on Kish!) :O **

Chapter 11: Winter Wonderland

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Time to get up!"

The cat girl slowly opened her eyes; her mum was smiling down at her. "Good morning…" said Ichigo, sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning! Your school said that they're closed today because the snow is too deep! You should see it! I've never seen snow so thick in my whole life!" said Ichigo's mum, "maybe you and Kish can go outside and play"

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Ok Ichigo, your father and I are off to work. Behave yourself, ok? And look after Kish"

"Ok, bye mum!"

Her mum walked out again. The red head rushed to her bedroom window and opened her curtains. A white blanket of snow covered her garden. It looked absolutely beautiful! The roof tops were covered in sparkly white snow, not a single car was on the road.

"Wow!" she gasped.

Ichigo threw on some clothes and got ready as fast as she could. She looked at the beautiful necklace that Kisshu gave her and smiled, she slowly put it round her neck and giggled to herself. "This is the best!" she said, walking into Kisshu's room.

Kish and Taruto were both sleeping on the bed; they looked so cute and innocent! The red head just wanted to hug both of them right there and then! Ichigo smirked and took her phone out, she quickly took a picture and chuckled to herself. 'I can embarrass both of them with this!' she thought to herself.

"Hey! Get up! It's snowing outside!" yelled Ichigo, jumping on top of them.

As usual, Taruto was the first to wake up. "Morning…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes

"Good Morning! Guess what! It's snowing! And that means me and Kish don't have to go to school!"

Taruto beamed a wide smile, he was happy that he didn't have to be locked in Ichigo's room with no one to talk to all day.

"Kisshu! Kisshu! Get up you lazy thing!" yelled Ichigo.

Kish slowly opened his golden eyes and smiled when he saw Ichigo looking down at him.

"Morning, cute kitty" he said, stretching

Ichigo blushed slightly. "Get dressed, ok? I'm making breakfast"

The red head walked downstairs, her parents had already gone to work. Ichigo was just about to open the fridge when the doorbell rang. 'Who could that be?' she thought, walking towards the door and opening it

"Ichigo Onee-chan!" yelled Pudding, hugging her tightly

"P-Pudding?"

"Pudding has come to play in the snow with Taru Taru!"

Upstairs, Taruto heard Pudding's voice and his heart skipped a beat. "Oh crap" he mumbled. The little alien peeped over the bannisters upstairs.

'What?' thought Ichigo, how did she know Taruto was here? "Um, er, T-Taruto you say? I d-don't know what you're talking about! He's our enemy! Why would he be here? Heh heh…" Said Ichigo - nervously laughing and rubbing the back of the head.

"But, Kisshu is here as well!" replied Pudding, looking very confused, "Taru- Taru told me to keep it a secret that him and Kisshu were in your house!"

The red head gasped, he told PUDDING? Ichigo clenched her fists, "TARUTO!" she screamed, stomping upstairs. The small alien tried to run when Ichigo grabbed his arm, "Y-you told her?" hissed Ichigo

"It's not my fault! She saw me and I had to tell her! Anyway, she kept it a secret!" replied Taruto – viciously taking his arm away

The cat girl sighed, Pudding found out and if anyone else found out she would be dead.

She walked back downstairs, rubbing her forehead. "Pudding… you can keep secrets can't you?"

Pudding smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I can!"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed her forehead, "fine… come on guys…"

Ichigo had put Kisshu in her dads coat (which was way too big for him) and Taruto in her old coat she had from ages ago. It was orange and puffy, Taruto hated it but Ichigo thought he looked funny.

The four of them were outside, Pudding was having loads of fun- she was throwing snowballs at everyone! Taruto was shivering; his nose was pink from the coldness. Kisshu however was acting like a little kid. He and Ichigo were having crazy snowball fights!

"Hey! Kisshuuu~!" cried Ichigo, giggling to herself

He turned around and a snowball splatted onto his face. He growled slightly, but then laughed as he made the biggest snowball he could and threw it back! Pudding laughed to herself, Taruto looked like a big orange! His coat was really bright and puffy!

They all played and played when suddenly, a green haired girl walked along the path. It was Lettuce. "Ichigo-san! Pudding-san!" She cried- waving her arms. She walked towards them, smiling. Ichigo panicked, Lettuce could find out any minute! Lettuce stopped and rubbed her glasses

"Kisshu? Taruto?" she shrieked


	12. NOTICE

Hello everyone.

I'm writing this to tell you that I'm no longer carrying on this story and I honestly feel SO bad telling you this…

After reading all of the reviews you guys sent me- all I can say is thank you so much! I honestly feel over the moon knowing that that you all enjoyed it so much. I've read every single one your reviews and even if I don't reply, I'd like you to know that I'm very grateful. (Hugs all of you)

I've decided to stop this story because after re-reading it, I've realised that it isn't that good- even if you guys say it is. The characters are pretty OOC and I also don't know where I'm going with this story.

I wrote this story almost 2 years ago and a lot has changed- especially my writing and knowledge of good fanfictions.

So, I have some good news. I will be writing another Tokyo mew mew fic from scratch. The story will be different but it will be much better and I'll stay true to the characters canon personalities.

Thanks for reading and once again, I'm sorry.


End file.
